


Dear Storm Cloud

by ConsultingCompanion94



Category: Daddy-Long-Legs - Jean Webster, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: 1900's AU, Daddy Long-Legs Musical AU, M/M, Prinxiety - Freeform, logicality - Freeform, musical AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 22,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23531281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingCompanion94/pseuds/ConsultingCompanion94
Summary: Roman Prince, a 17 year-old orphan, is given the opportunity of a lifetime when offered the chance to attend college with only a few conditions- he must write a letter to his sponsor once a month, though he will never under any circumstances receive a response back. Also, he will never know the true identity of his sponsor, the strange figure who he comes to call Stormcloud... but will Stormcloud stick to his decision to remain anonymous? Will Roman discover his identity regardless?AU Based off the Book/Musical "Daddy Long Legs," which I saw recently and have become completely obsessed with overnight!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 147
Kudos: 152





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [datfearlessfangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/datfearlessfangirl/gifts).



> Hey everyone! Man, it's been a little while since I've started something new of my own, I'm super excited about this one! If you haven't see the musical "Daddy Long-Legs" yet, watch it sometime if you get a chance, though maybe wait till after this fic's done to avoid spoiling it lol! If you've seen it, DON'T SPOIL THE ENDING FOR THOSE THAT HAVEN'T! That being said, here we go!

Breathing an exhausted sigh of relief, Roman Prince couldn't help giving a small smile at the thought that he was finally free for the night. After a relentless day of trying to keep the orphanage and all of the younger orphans he was placed in charge of in pristine condition, (with no help from his twin brother as usual), the trustees had finally finished their monthly meeting with the head of the Griffinswood orphanage, Mr. Morris. Roman was desperate to flop unceremoniously onto his bed, close his eyes, and absolutely refuse to move until the following morning...

"Roooman! You're wanted in Mr. Morris' office!" Came the piercing voice of his twin, Remus, just as Roman was about to turn the handle to his dormitory. _So much for that_ Roman thought with a groan, miserably turning to face Remus and asking in resignation, "What does he want?"

"Didn't say, but he's probably mad about something, you know he always is after meetings!" Remus cackled with a smirk, finding far too much glee in what was likely about to be Roman receiving a fierce scolding for some trivial thing or other he'd missed during the day.

Smoothing his hair and straightening his dull, colorless clothes the best he could in a likely fruitless attempt to at least avoid some comment on his appearance, Roman made his way briskly back down the stairs to the ground level, only stopping to avoid notice as he realized the last of the trustees was still standing in the doorway waiting for his cab to pull up. The way the lights hit the figure left Roman able to see little more than a silhouette. but the dark shadows that faded seamlessly from purple to black brought to mind the image of a late afternoon storm, dark clouds rolling ceaselessly as if fighting to be the first one to cover the earth in rain.

Somehow, that small thought seemed to cheer Roman up enough to brace himself for whatever he would face in Mr. Morris' office. He had always had an active imagination, (not a trait that was encouraged in the slightest in Griffinswood, but still a quality Roman cherished and desperately strived for in himself) and though he had had to learn to keep his daydreams to himself, it made the monotony of his life immeasurably more bearable.

Closing the door behind him once allowed into the office, Roman awaited until he was instructed to take a seat before sitting across from Mr. Morris, doing his best not to fidget under the stern, ever-critiquing gaze.

"You're aware, obviously, that I've spent the majority of the day hosting the trustees of the orphanage for their monthly meeting," Mr. Morris began, barely waiting for or acknowledging Romans hesitant nod of confirmation before carrying on, "During the meeting, it appears your name came into the discussion, specifically the subject of several of your essays your teachers submitted to them..." Mr. Morris trailed off.

Roman couldn't say for sure if he turned pale from horror or red from mortification. His essays hadn't exactly been... complimentary of life at Griffinwood... though in his defense, at the time it had seemed more like amusing satire, harmless fun! Knowing now that the trustees had read his work, or worse still, that there was a chance that they had likely shared it with Mr. Morris... was doomed a strong enough word to describe his situation?

Unknowingly cutting off Romans inner panic, Mr. Morris asked, "Are you familiar with the last of the trustees to leave today?"

Blinking in confusion, Roman stuttered, "I... I saw him briefly, but we didn't speak, and I didn't get a good look at him."

Nodding in apparent satisfaction, Mr. Morris said, "Probably for the best, his remaining anonymous was one of his conditions..."

"Conditions, Sir?" Roman asked before he could stop himself, swiftly snapping his mouth shut again at the fierce glare he received in return.

"It appears you are very fortunate indeed," Mr. Morris went on, "Mr. Dantes, the only name you'll know him by though that is not his real name, appears to have been quite entertained by your work, and feels you have talent worth advancing. He has graciously agreed to put you through college, and pay for the entirety of your continued education, as well as $35 a month for any additional expenses."

"C-college?" Roman whispered, eyes wide and barely daring to believe his ears. An orphan with no money and even fewer connections, it was a dream he had painfully given up on years ago.

"Indeed," Mr. Morris added, "There are only a few conditions to this offer, though you must follow them precisely. First being that Mr. Dantes remain completely anonymous. He is completely firm on this point with every student he sponsors. Second, that you write him a monthly letter detailing your experiences at college and all that you learn, one that you might write to your family if you had one, though he insists that you must never mention any thanks for his providing your education. He believes this to be a perfect way to track your progress, though he also insists that he will never respond to any of the letters, so do not expect it.

Nodding breathlessly, Roman thought there couldn't be any more overwhelmed when he was handed a box with a crisp, new outfit, a suit all in white and black and red, probably more expensive then all the clothes he'd ever owned in his life put together.

"Ensure that you are prepared to depart next week, I will not look kindly on being delayed when dropping you off at the train station if you don't have everything in order," Mr. Morris said stiffly, turning back to his paperwork in a clear dismissal.

Roman, went to stand up, feeling as if he could practically glide out the door. He was leaving, he was finally escaping this dreaded place! No more monotonous daily work, no more hassle of wrangling the younger orphans...

No more Remus.

Violently crashing back to earth, Roman froze, a pit suddenly forming in his stomach. He and Remus might be as different as it was possible for two people to be, but that didn't change that Remus was still his brother, his _twin,_ the only constant in his life since they were born. Could it be anything less then heartless for him to take off, to abandon Remus without a second glance? Perhaps he could go and make his own way, then assist Remus once he was established, but that could be years down the line, and how miserable would he be until then?

"Sir..." Roman said, taking a shuddering breath and bracing himself before continuing, "This opportunity is far more then I could ever dream of deserving. However... I'm... Not sure I can accept..."

Lips tightening in a frown, Mr. Morris demanded, "And why not? You realize you'll likely get nowhere in this world without this offer, and an offer like this will absolutely not be repeated."

Flinching at the harsh words, Roman continued, "I'm afraid, as Mr. Dante has done, that I must insist on one request before committing to his offer. If he is to support me, he must support Remus as well. Surely if he is well enough off to support one orphan, one more will make no difference. Call it selfish if you must, but I would consider myself a great deal more selfish if I were to take such an incredible opportunity only for myself and abandon the only family left to me. If he will agree to that, I'll happily follow through with all he has requested of me and much more, should he ask it."

Lips still pursed unhappily, Mr. Morris muttered, "You were always too bold for your own good..." Pausing a moment before continuing, "I'll pass along your message, though do not be surprised in the least if the offer is extended to another in your place as a result."

Nodding in acceptance, Roman headed back to his room, sure now that his mind would be far too riled for him to even think of sleeping.

* * *

Eyebrows quirking, the dark figure read over the telegram, rolling his eyes at himself for being surprised at the unflinching demands this Roman Prince had extended to him. Should he have expected any less from the author of the whitty, sometimes a tad dramatic and snarky but always entertaining writing that had caught his attention in the first place? Had he been almost anyone else in the circles he frequented, he likely would have refused Roman's ultimatum without a thought. 

The fact was though, he wasn't most of the people he spent his time with. He did very well for himself, often didn't indulge in most of the costly things those around him did, and his parents had left him more money then he was likely to find a use for on his own on top of his own income. Not knowing his thoughts echoed Romans in coming to the conclusion that assisting one more brother through school was hardly any more trouble to him, the telegram accepting the conditions was sent. The only other information included was the reminder of the terms Roman would be expected to follow, while at the same time excusing Remus from being under the same obligations as long as he performed adequately in all of his courses. 

* * *

By the end of that week. Roman was buzzing with anticipation and excitement as he packed what little he had, feeling as if everything he'd been waiting for his whole life was finally about to begin.


	2. Letter 1- The Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins arrive, and Roman's first letter is sent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, I couldn't resist another chapter as I get the ball rolling! Don't expect this all the time, once I get into more characters it'll be more tricky any take more time for me to figure out how they fit in, but enjoy it for now!

_Dear Rich Stranger Who Sends Orphans to College,_

_The Journey_

_I've done it, I've arrived at college! Forgive me for not writing sooner, but considering the purpose of these letters is, as I understood, to update you on all significant events and progress since my leaving Griffinswood, I felt it more appropriate to delay until.. well... I'd actually left and had had anything significant to report. I hope I may say it would have been a tremendous bore to write simply for the sake of writing, and if there's one thing I can't stand, it's boredom!_

_However, perhaps I'm oversimplifying things a bit in the beginning. To be honest, it's a bit of a miracle unto itself that I arrived here in one piece. That is to say, it is a miracle I managed to get my_ brother _here in one piece. I suppose I should give fair warning from the start- it is unlikely I will be able to refrain from writing many letters to you that don't involve at least one passing mention of the daily frustrations my twin inflicts on me. I felt this warning to be necessary to avoid any misconception that my rantings are the result of a lack of appreciation for your so generously agreeing to financing his education as well. Far from it- you relieved a large brudon from my shoulders in agreeing to do so. If there is one thing that has been a constant as far back as my memory serves despite a lifetime of uncertainties, is it the loyalty between myself and Remus._

_T_ _hat being said, it is still an observable, undeniable fact that oil and water mix with less trouble then we often do. A contradiction to my previous statement that seemingly defies all sense, I admit, but any of our acquaintances will testify in my behalf if asked, so you'll just have to take my word for it._

_Unsurprisingly, I had to drag Remus through every step of his preparations for our departure, since I knew Mr. Morris' fury at any delay would without a doubt extend to me, and he fails to take any form of adult responsibility seriously. Remus wasted no time at all in planning any way he could imagine to cause mischief on the trains's journey, (I had to nearly tackle him and restrain him in his seat to avoid him seeking out the engine room... best you not ask...) and while describing his efforts might prove interesting, it would take far more explanation and time then the paper it would require to document it all would be worth._

_Once I finally was relieved of my efforts as Remus finally fell asleep, I could finally appreciate that I was, for the first time, on a train! I'd never gone so fast in my life, the feeling of watching the world speed by almost faster then you could take it in is enough to leave anyone breathless! I saw more of the world in that few short hours then I'd seen in my entire life!_

_That is another aspect of these letters I'm afraid you'll just have to endure, assuming you actually take the time to read them of course- my dramatics (as those around me describe it, though I much prefer to call it passion) and my imagination. I have no desire to rein in these qualities in the slightest, so I'm afraid that's how it will be, and that's the end of it._

_In contrast, I will attempt to reign in my sometimes relentless curiosity and inability to filter many of my comments, though I feel I'm about to break this commitment as soon as I write it. Though as I said before, my imagination is quite admirable, it seems very odd to me to be writing to someone I am completely unable to picture in my mind, far too abstract for my liking. Even my imaginings can only go so far with nothing to work with! I may as well be writing to a carriage, or a brick wall! I understand I'm not to expect any response from you to any of my questions, but a telegram from your secretary would more then suit me. You must at the very least allow me to know if you are simply old, or very old. That alone would tell me a great deal._

_All I know of you is that you are rich, you detest unnecessary correspondence and interactions, and, I assume from your chosen alias, you're quite old and without what one could call a a sunny disposition. Come now, Mr. Dantes? The fires of hell? I may have had limited exposure to most literature so far, but even I can not fail to grasp the gloomy connotations that name conjures. It's terribly depressing to envision some old meiser spending his days pouring over only the most depressing of literature._

_That's why I've taken it upon myself to give you my own alias. I shall from now on refer to you as Dear Stormcloud, for the image of gathering clouds is without question the strongest connection my mind made to you in the brief glimpse I had as you departed the orphanage. No objections will be heard based on your reputation, since you can be assured this will remain our little secret. I adore nicknames, but have had a sadly few number of people ever have a chance to become close enough to me to make me feel they had earned that level of attachment, so I insist you'll just have to indulge me._

_Classes don't start till Monday, but I felt I had delayed this first message as long as could be considered polite. And, truth be told, I finally feel like I belong somewhere and to someone now, someone to look out for me with no expectation that I owe them the same commitments in return, like in the case of my brother for instance. Looking out for myself for so long, I believe it's a feeling I will greatly enjoy._

_Sincerely,_

_Roman Prince_

* * *

Sitting in his study _,_ Mr. Dantes, though Tempesta was his actual family name, couldn't help several uncharacteristic snorts as he read over Roman's letter. His exasperation yet still clear affection for his troublesome twin was amusing enough, and coupled with the irony of the nickname Roman had chosen for him (the italian origins of his last name literally being storm) along with Roman's hasty assumption that he was an ancient shut-in was almost more than he could take.

Shut in? Maybe a little. Ancient? Far from it. Though he could not deny Roman had been almost shockingly insightful that his tastes more often than not leaned on the more gruesome side. a well-off young man of 23 only a few years past college himself was hardly what Roman had conjured for himself. Tempaste was blindsided by the temptation to write back after only one letter just to see Roman's undoubtedly flabbergasted response, despite never having any such desire in the past.

But no, he told himself firmly. Just one letter, and Roman would always expect more, and that was definitely something Tempesta would never commit to.

Still... Roman wasn't wrong in praising how many various scenarios and reactions such a letter would bring...

"If only you had any idea..." Virgil chuckled, lips quirking in a small half-smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, there it is, Roman's sponsor is revealed! Most of you probably saw it coming, but there you have it! Let's see if Virgil keeps up his resolve never to respond...


	3. Letter 2- Living Arrangements and Class Anticipation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman has... very differing opinions about several of his schoolmates. Will time change first impressions?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for the patience, I was kind of picky this week about mapping out the Side's classes for all the years before I continued on because A. it helps me adapt the school stories to those in the original story, and B. I wanted to plan out to make sure Roman had at least a few classes with Logan and Patton each year, and that they all had about the same amount of classes. Just a little insight into my process for anyone who's interested! That being said, lets see what Roman's initial thoughts are about his new classmates.

_Dear Stormcloud,_

  
_College has exceeded my wildest hopes! To begin, I managed to get a single room all to myself! Freshmen never are that lucky! After sharing a dorm with oa dozen others at the orphanage, It's a dream to rest and be alone! (When I wish to that is, I am still a very social, outspoken person by nature. That much will never change). This is the first time I shall ever have to truly discover and become familiar with the real Roman Prince. I think I'm going to like him. I wonder if you will?_  
  
_As if that wasn't perfection enough, my room is at the top of one of the old towers that have recently been remodeled to serve as additional housing to serve the increasing student population! Imagine living in a tower, like in a fairytale!_  
  
_Along with myself and Remus, two others occupy the tower with us. There's Patton Moral, who I instantly got along with beautifully. Brown, curly hair, adorable glasses and freckles, he could be described as sunshine in human form. He's kind, sweet, and always concerned for the well being of all he cares most for. As such, we have dubbed him the Proud Papa of our little group._  
  
_Then... There's Logan Croft. I suppose you could say our personalities... differ greatly, to put it mildly. Tall, nearly black hair and glasses to match Patton's, though with a quite different effect considering Logan seems to be all sharp angles, he thrives off of order and structure. I have had enough order and structure to last me ten lifetimes at Griffinswood, and my constant desire for spontaneity and living in the moment seem to cause him endless irritation, as does his trying to inflict his habits and routines onto me._  
  
_I suppose Logan's behavior should be expected. Patton is the product of a family who, while well-off, by no means flaunts their status or puts stock in public perception. Patton appears to be an average student, an average person in almost every way except perhaps in being an exceptionally outgoing person._  
  
_Logan, on the other hand, is close relations with one of the most prominent families in the region, the Tempastes. I'm sure you know them personally, you know of them, everyone does. While there's no question Logan got into college purely on his brilliance alone (I'd guess he had the finest education available) it would have been no problem at all for him to have been admitted on his family name alone, though his family money certainly would have done the job several times over as well. While it may be his brilliance and not his money or family name that causes it, Logan certainly seems to have inherited his families sense of superiority if his stuffiness and snobby attitude are anything to go by._  
  
_Forgive me Stormcloud, perhaps that was a bit harsh. There's nothing more that I hate more than people making assumptions about me simply for the reason that I came from an orphanage, and here I am proving my hypocrisy. If I expected you'd follow through with this request, I'd ask that you reprimand me any time I become carried away with myself like that, but I know better then to expect such a thing, so the task of my own self betterment will have to remain a solo quest._  
  
_Now that I have touched on my most immediate classmates and living arrangements, I will briefly outline my coursework, to give you an idea of what to expect in the future. Along with Logan and Patton, I am taking English, Science, Math, History, Spanish, and French. With Logan, I am also taking Latin and Italian, and with Patton I'm taking first year Drawing. Personally, I am taking Voice, and Performing Arts First Year. Logan has chosen Classic Literature, as well as spending time tutoring and assisting in the Library. Patton has chosen cooking, baking, and economics as his electives. Overall, we all seem perfectly happy with all of our coursework, though I can guess Logan wishes he were allowed into some of the more advanced courses._  
  
_I suppose I'll leave a more lengthy report until we have actually gotten past the basic introductory portions of our courses, better that then trying to stretch out descriptions for lengths sake. I can't wait for all of the adventures to come!_  
  
_Sincerely,_  
  
_Roman Prince_

* * *

  
  
Virgil couldn't help but frown a bit reading about Roman's impression of Logan. He had always seen Logan as a fellow outsider in the family, the one cousin who saw the families highbrow ways for what they were and rejected them. Virgil had certainly had more in common with him then anyone else in the family. That was why Logan had been so consumed by improving his mind and how he managed himself, his own personal rebellion against the family's status-worshiping ways, proving he was more then where he came from and that he didn't need to rely on his family name in the slightest to be a success. It had been a bit since they'd last met however, and he just hoped Logan hadn't taking looking down his nose at the family to the extreme and let it effect how he looked at others around him as well.  
  
Not that Virgil could fault him if he did. Much of Virgil's own life was a series of choices meant to help him escape the social expectations his name carried with it, at least as much as he could manage without completely burning bridges that might prove his downfall should he completely loose those connections. An artist and writer, as well as owner of a successful publishing company and several art exhibits, he was far from what his parents (or any of his family for that matter) would have expected from him, to say nothing of his nearly completely solitary lifestyle and lack of desire for pursuing any of the social connections his family considered vital. He viewed all of that as completely stifling and lifeless, but while he refused to lean on his background and coast through life on that alone, he also had no desire to do anything that would needlessly cause him to become blacklisted in potentially important circles.  
  
He could only hope, if Logan had become as Roman had described, that Roman could provide a positive balance to Logan's current attitudes. If not Roman, then certainly this little of sunshine known as Patton would certainly be more then up to the job.   
  
_Good luck boys_ , I certainly hope you'll be good for each other, Virgil thought to himself, already anxious for an update to see how things would pan out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it guys! Just know I love Logan with all of my heart, but have patience, he needs to have time to develop and grow for many reasons we'll get to soon. Thank you so much for all of the comments I've been getting so far, you're all so kind and amazing!


	4. Letter 3- On the Outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Roman's settling in, he has a lot of thoughts about where he's been and where he wants to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Not gonna lie, this chapter was a little tough for me. Certain parts of the story have written themselves, but certain parts totally fight me for dominance, and this was such a chapter. That being said, hope you enjoy, and here's to the next chapter coming more smoothly!

_Dear Storm Cloud,_

_The freshman performing arts class is combining with my voice and drawing classes to prepare a showcase of our work in a few months, and I'm already terrified. To get this news so early on! They say it's to asses where we are currently so all of the professors can have an idea of what we already know and what they still need to teach us, as well as providing something for them to compare our progress to by the end of the year. Will I be the only student starting knowing nothing?_

_Tonight, Patton visited me in my room briefly, asking if I was homesick. He said he felt it so much some days he could hardly stand it. I told him, honestly, that I'd never felt anything less in my life. There's so much freedom here, such possibility! Yes there's pressure, but it is pressure we choose, not that's forced on us._

_Did you ever hear of Van Gogh?_

_He was a famous artist who made the most wonderful paintings. Such a distinct and amazing style! Then there's Monet, Leonardo, Michelangelo, I could go on and on! Most of these names I've never heard of, though it's embarrassing to note I'm one of the few students who doesn't know at least some of these figures. I can rarely bring myself to admit when I'm ignorant of some of these things, so I've spent more time than I ever would have anticipated keeping a list of questions and topics to look up in my spare time._

_I must admit, it may make my job quite a bit easier if I were to accept extra help from Logan, but I just can't stand that thought! Patton handles him beautifully, nothing and no one can phase him. I even dare to say Logan is warming up to him in a way! For me however, to accept Logan's help would be to accept his criticism, his disapproval of my often admittedly inconsistent nature in anything involving any kind of structure or order. That's all my life has ever been, and if I am to develop any system of that kind, it will be in my own time and in my own way!_

* * *

_Dear Stormcloud,_

_I feel it may be more practical for me to begin simply separating these letters into portions, almost like a diary, rather then trying to go back later and risk missing some exciting development. I hope this will be to your liking, even if it may not be the most conventional way to write a letter._

_Exciting news! Many of my professors say I'm performing well above their expectations! My voice privessor seemed thrilled with my progress despite a complete lack of previous training, and my art professor seems equally impressed! I fear I am woefully lacking in any natural knack for mathematics or Latin, but I still am making more than my best effort._

_One thing I did not expect is for my performing arts class to capture my attention as it has. As we prepare the showcase, my professor seems to think I have a rare talent for the stage. Imagine, me, on stage! Dare I to dream of such an amazing thing? I've heard wonders of those who've attended the bright lights and majesty of the theatre, but my own experiences have been few and far between. Until the opportunity presents itself, I'm soaking in every bit of theatrical literature and text the library can supply me with_

_That leads me to my next point- how very far behind in life and knowledge I never knew I was until now. I hope it won't offend you for me to speak the truth, since you are the places benefactor, but Griffinswood failed me in the worst way in that regard! There's so much others here have experienced and learned that I just... haven't. I've felt this way my whole life. Any time someone discusses topics that seems to be everyday experiences that I haven't shares with Griffinswood's limited opportunities for leisure, I feel as if everyone can see that I'm different, that I came from a different world. My greatest fear is that one day, those who's opinions and approval I will come to desire above above any others will reject me simply because of who I was and where I came from._

_No one here even knows I was brought up in an orphanage. When Patton asked about my family, I simply told him my parents had both died and that an elderly gentleman was sponsoring my way through college. Considering it is only a slight omission, I suppose it isn't too much to have to ask forgiveness for._

_I hope I haven't overdone all of my descriptions, with no responses from your end I have no way to know how my letters are received! I've been experiencing so much, and I just have to talk to someone other than a classmate who would likely only feel as if I was restating their own current experiences. Please forgive me, I'm sure my excitement will give way soon enough as I settle into my routine. If it becomes too much, feel free to skim or skip letters as you wish._

_And don't think for a moment that I've forgotten that you've never once made any attempt to answer my few but burning questions- just how old are you? What do you look like? I want more than anything to have a mental image of the man who's making so much possible for me, aside from simply "tall". As I say, the communication need not come directly from you, it could come from your secretary, assuming I'm not wrong in the guess that you must have one._

_Anxious for answers,_

_Roman Prince_

* * *

Laughing softly at the closing of the letter, Virgil carefully took the letter and pinned it to the wall by the desk in his study, as he had started to do with all of Roman's letters. Smiling a little as he fondly looked at the few he already received, it slowly fell once he thought back on what Roman had said about feeling left out, different.

That was something Virgil knew all too well. In his own social circles,it had always been obvious that what he stove for most in life was nowhere close to what those around him spent their time and energy on. He was incredibly proud of the steps he had taken to make his own name and live life on his own terms. However, when it came to being able to surround himself with people who he could truly connect with and relate to... where did that leave him?

These thought plagued him as he sat back further in his chair, exhaustedly rubbing his eyes and telling himself it was far too late in the evening to he having an existential crisis like this.

In theory, the answer to his dilemma was simple- find those circles of people who he could truly connect with. So simple... yet surprisingly impossible. Perhaps that was why Roman's words stuck such a chord with him- despite his best wishes and intentions, he couldn't help but to have been shaped by where he'd come from. Nothing could change the fact that he simply came from a different world then those who he would otherwise have been most compatible with. He lived a different life, and nothing could change a lifetime of conflicting experiences and completely different struggles (or comparative lack thereof, in his case).

Virgil had to admit, there was something... freeing, about knowing it wasn't he alone that felt this separation from those around him, though of course he could never actually tell Roman any of this. Much as he was tempted more and more to respond in some way, he knew the cost could be too significant.to risk He was financing Roman through school, what might it look like if he reached out and outsiders perceived it to be for reasons other than strictly professional? He couldn't stand the thought of anyone thinking he was doing it because he expected something in return, (especially not Roman), or for anyone to think that Roman was merely achieving success because he had a prominent benefactor.

 _You'll do just fine on your own Princey, no doubt about that. All you needed was someone to back you, and that's exactly what I'll do._ Virgil thought to himself, stretching slowly with a yawn as he headed for the door, closed it, and finally allowed himself to turn in for the night. If he noticed that was the first time he'd used the pet name that would become permanently attached to Roman, the realization was forgotten by morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is! Little longer than the last one (I hope...) and I hope it was worth the wait! If you have any comments or suggestions, I'd love to hear them to see if they get my creative juices flowing! Can't make any promises since I'm fairly committed to sticking to the story outline of the musical/book, but if I could get some inspiration to help me put an additional spin on things that still works in the story I will definitely take it!


	5. Letter 4- Christmas, Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman is thriving, and loving his first Christmas free of the orphanage. He sends Virgil some surprising Christmas greetings...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!!! Once again I have to thank you for your patience. My creativity is struggling a little with this story, because some of the main events I'm focusing on covering in the original happen in such quick succession I'm having a hard time adapting it without making the chapters ridiculously short or last forever until the next break in the story. I finally feel I got this chapter to a good place, so hope you enjoy!!!

_Dear Storm Cloud,_

_I have a new unbreakable rule: never, never to study at night no matter how many written assignments are coming in the morning. Instead, I read anything and everything I can get my hands on- my favorite are (not surprisingly at this point) any plays or works to do with theatre. I can't get enough of it! Shakespeare has fast become one of my heroes! Though I have also quite enjoyed reading so many classics, many of which I've heard referenced but never had the time or the resources to read. I'm only just now realizing how much I've been missing out on. If Griffinswood had had a suitable library, things might have been different, but that was not the case. I'd never read Dickens or Austen. I'd never been gripped by such fascination as trying to beat the great detective to his deductions while reading Sherlock Holmes, or even read the true, original tales of the Brothers Grimm! I'd never dare admit to finding fault in the magical tales I hold so dear to anyone but you, for I feel I can truly trust you as I can no one else, but have you ever heard such dark undertones in such beautiful stories? Truly shocking!_   
  
_I'm having the time of my life catching up regardless! Each night I'll curl up in my bed with my favorite red silk night robe, pile up all of my pillows behind me, and read for hours. Or, at least that is always my goal, I always start by reading but occasionally a stroke of inspiration will interrupt and I'll be unable to resist putting my reading on hold to write down my ideas before they vanish. I sound almost frighteningly like Logan in this description, though the one important distinction is that, while he reads and retains the material at a much faster rate, all of the books he reads for pleasure are read one at a time until completely finished. I can never seems to settle on just one book at a time, I've got four going at once that I switch between as I desire!_   
  
_The Christmas holidays finally begin next week and everyone is packed and ready to go home. I admit to feeling a little guilty for being pleased at this, but Logan and Patton agreed to delay returning home until just before Christmas to keep me company! Not that I would ever dream of returning to Griffinswood over staying here, but it will be good to have someone to spend part of the holidays with. And when they go, I will have three weeks to devour as much of the library's contents as I can. Not to mention all the peace and quiet I could want to write for pleasure and rehearse for my classes. A perfect holiday!_

* * *

  
  
_Is it snowing wherever you call home? Everything here is covered in white, and I can't get enough of the view! I've even started writing my letters and occasionally moving my reading to sit on the windowsill to enjoy the sight of the endless blanket of snow. My housemates and I took advantage of this and our newly free hours by spending the day in the snow. Patton insisted we build a snowman, after which we proceeded to have a snow fight. I have to admit, Patton is a terrible shot, but Logan had shockingly good aim, doing far better than giving me a run for my money! Patton made us all hot chocolate when we'd finished, and it was the thickest, creamiest stuff you could possibly imagine! I tried to beg the recipe from him, but he refused to give it up. Patton's various cookies he'd prepared for the occasion were a wonder as well, some of the most amazing treats I've ever had. I must thank his professors for their lessons, as well as his mother for letting him assist her with her baking if we ever have the chance to meet!_   
  
_Your extra spending money was a pleasant surprise! I've rarely received gifts, even at Christmas. Can I thank you for the Christmas gifts you "gave" me? A new writing set and paper, a very nice one a that. A new deep red scarf, as I believe I've decided on red being my favorite, and therefor signature, color. My own copy of the Complete Works of William Shakespeare. A pristinely polished new pair of black boots so shiny I can see my reflection in them! And finally, a gold-colored pocket watch. You spoiled me, you really shouldn't have! If you would simply relent and give me some indication as to your personality, perhaps I could have returned the favor. Time shall see if your resolve to remain unknown persists until next Christmas! I hope your holiday is nothing short of magical, as mine is already proving to be._   
  


_Yours with love,_

_Roman_   
  
_PS. Maybe it seems a bit too forward, overdramatic perhaps, for me to send my love? If you don't mind, please accept it freely. But I must love somebody and there's only you and Mr. Morris in my circle of those I have to send love to at this time of year. I simply must have somebody in the world to love at Christmas! So you see—you'll HAVE to put up with it, because I certainly can't love him!_

* * *

Did Virgil grab his personal copies of the works of Shakespeare, his collection of Sherlock Holmes novels, and his copy of Grimm's Fairy Tales from his home library to spend hours reading from them that night? 

... maybe... 

In his defense, it had been far too long since he'd reread them! And if his own tastes just so happened to align with Romans... if it thrilled him to see someone else take such a deep interest and have such common opinions on those interests (really, who else would he dare admit his own analysis of the darker aspects of the tales of the Brothers Grimm to?), then that was his own business.

As he read, his mind would occasionally slip back to imagining the scenes Roman had detailed so vividly in his letter- the snow covered campus, Roman's winter adventures with Logan and Patton, Roman curled up until all hours of the night reading as much as he could. He was a bit curious if his imaginings were accurate. It had been a while since he'd been to the campus, had it changed much? What about Logan, had he changed in the time since they'd seen one another? He had no reference for Patton, what was he like?

And Roman... how had he changed? Virgil figured he was probably going too far at this point- he had barely gotten a few glimpses of Roman at Griffinswood, and it had only been a few months since then besides. Even if there had been any significant changes in Roman, it's not as if Virgil were at all familiar enough with him to have been able to tell! 

Despite trying to redirect his focus back to his reading, that train of thought had brought one idea to mind that refused to leave despite his best efforts- the ending of that letter. It seemed so... open, so intimate, and Virgil had felt completely unprepared for such a thing. Virgil had given no reason for Roman to express such feelings, had in fact wondered if Roman might eventually give up trying to coax the slightest bit of acknowledgement from him. 

Yet regardless of Virgil's silence, Roman went so far as to express such affection... love... for him so freely. He had counted Virgil among the few people in the world he felt such a feeling for, and such a strong desire to express it to them. Did he... really mean it? 

_Obviously not! How could he?_ Virgil thought, shaking himself out of his musings with a frustrated sigh, _He's just appreciative of the opportunities you're providing, loving the_ idea _of someone isn't really loving, or even merley caring for that someone!_ Still, while he did deeply care for his immediate family, his desire for a different kind of lifestyle, coupled with the fact that they were a bit more formal and reserved in their affections then Virgil may have wished, made the idea of someone feeling such endearment for him and giving it so freely surprisingly compelling...

Huffing in irritation at himself, Virgil grumbled, "Typical, overthinking everything as always." Obviously Romans statements didn't have half as much potency as Virgil was giving them. Roman didn't even know his name, much less anything that could have justified a true attachment! That was true enough of himself, certainly. All he had of Roman were letters, small glimpses of his life and who he was to go along with his brief observations of Roman at Griffinswood. Sure he looked forward to the letters, (and, if he had to admit it, they were quickly becoming the highlights of his days...) but they were entertaining and engaging, nothing more. You couldn't form a genuine bond with someone so soon with so little to go on, and that was that...

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right Virgil... Obviously... 
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated as always!!! Once again, any insight or thoughts are always fun for me to see if they can become ideas I may want to use, so share share share!!!


	6. Letter 5- Exams and Infirmiries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman experiences the pressures of college life and everything becoming too much. Will Virgil decide to help him through it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again for another round! Things are gonna be crazy and super sporadic for me the next two months with several family lake trips (plenty of social distancing don't worry, we'll be on a houseboat and avoiding hotels!) so I wanted to try to bulk up on some chapters in case I go MIA for a bit. If not, this story will just go by faster! For now, enjoy!

_Dear Storm Cloud,_   
  
_If I thought I couldn't study any harder, I've been proven wrong! While my memorization for my various Fine Arts classes comes naturally to me, and I get by well enough in most of my general classes, I fear I'm hopeless at Latin and Math. Spanish and French fine, but Latin is just too easy to mix up with the other two! Logan came and subjected me to an hour long lecture on how better to make use of my time, how to be more effective with my study habits, it was enough to drive me insane! Did he ever consider that that hour could have been used in the very thing he was lecturing me about? Well, I suppose I've allotted as much time as I should to this entry. Best make the use of what little preparation time remains to me . With hard work, I hope to have this letter continue on with good news._   
  
  
_After Exams,_   
  
_I'm afraid I have something to confess, though I feel horrible even writing the words. But first I'll soften the blow with some good. My end of semester pieces were praised by every Fine Arts Professor. They are all thrilled work my work, and are all nearly fighting over making sure my work is featured and my pieces performed to represent all of their departments! The winter continues to be something out of a dream, the world almost blinding from the snow and the shine of the icicles._   
  
_I've delayed as long as I can... I must press on. I failed in Math and Latin. I'm getting extra help in them, and will be reexamined next month. I know you're disappointed, I'm crushed by the thought of how badly I've disappointed you after all you've done for me. Will you forgive me, just this one time, if I swear never to fail again? On my honor, the next time I write, I will have righted my terrible shortcomings and have once again regained your trust and made you proud._   
  
_Yours,_

_Roman_

* * *

  
  
  
Turning the letter over an over in his hand while having to physically restrain himself from accidentally crumpling it in his hands from nerves, Virgil paced his garden in a vain attempt to escape the worry the letter inspired in him. "Are you really beating yourself up that badly Princey? I'm not worth worrying this much over disappointing, even if you could disappoint me," Virgil murmured sadly. Based on what Virgil had learned about Roman from the letters, he had no doubt that Roman was all too sincere in the depth of his disappointment in himself.  
  
Eventually, Virgil had to force himself to put his anxious brooding aside and get on with his responsibilities or risk his carelessness ruining an important appointment. He told himself he was overreacting as much as Roman, this would just be a momentary setback that Roman would easily recover from. Besides, anything Virgil could try to do would just make the situation worse, he never handled these kinds of problems without some kind of added catastrophe following in his wake. Roman was right, Virgil had no doubt Roman would make good on his word, and the next letter Roman would be singing to the heavens in relief of being able to provide good news again. Getting involved would just make it worse.  
  
How wrong he was.

* * *

  
  
  
_Dear Sir,_   
  
_Why do I even bother? Am I some joke to you, or maybe a project? You never respond to any of my letters, you never make any indication that you care the slightest bit about what I'm doing, accomplishing, or anything I have to say. You probably only offered to send me to college as some form of making yourself feel more important and more sure of yourself, throwing around your money and status. I still don't know a single thing about you. Even the name I call you is of my own invention._   
  
_I'm likely wasting my time, as well as my ink and paper even writing to you, since I'm convinced you simply throw my letters in the fire without even bothering to open them. Since you provided the materials, its your own money wasted._   
  
_I'll fulfill my obligation by ending briefly and reporting my progress. I passed Latin and Math, running myself into the ground to do so. I am free from all guilt and obligations._   
  
_Mr. Prince_

* * *

  
  
A stab to the gut would have been less painful. Virgil was so guilty he couldn't even bring himself to try sleeping that night. Why had he dismissed Roman so casually? He really was as bad as the rest of his family! He'd taken on responsibility for Roman, and left him on his own when he was struggling most. He'd valued his own privacy and staying in his own comfortable bubble above Romans feelings, and Roman had paid the price of his coldness.  
  
No, Virgil told himself, forcibly trying to shake himself out of his downward spiral. No. Virgil hadn't been malicious, hadn't ignored him out of spite or lack of caring. Virgil simply underestimated the effect even his silence could have on Roman, had talked himself into downplaying the reality and authenticity of how much Roman valued him in every way- his opinion, his favor, his acknowledgement.  
  
He was startled out of his thoughts by one of his servants knocking on his study door, obviously aware Virgil was still awake due to the light filtering under the doorframe.  
  
"Come in," Virgil sighed, rubbing his eyes tiredly.   
  
After entering, the servant reported, "Forgive me sir, I wouldn't have disturbed you at this hour if I hadn't been certain you were awake. A phone call just came in for you, reporting that young Roman Prince has taken quite ill with a severe case of the flu and has been in the campus infirmary for several days now. He's well looked after and on the way to recovery, but the hospital wanted to inform you as well as the orphanage considering you and Griffinswood are the young man's only connections."  
  
Stomach twisting again painfully yet again, Virgil nodded before saying shakily, "T-thank you for i-informing me. Don't stay up on my account, I'll be turning in shortly," Virgil claimed unconvincingly.  
  
The servant retreated, clearly skeptical but accepting the dismissal. Virgil was unsure if the though of Roman laid up and miserably ill lessened the sting of the letter by providing context to the uncharacteristically harsh, cutting words, or if the news simply furthered his guilt at not reaching out at the first sign of Roman's distress. All his attempts at sleep resulted in fitful tossing and turning, only nodding off briefly to wake again shortly after. By morning, Virgil was set on working out a course of action.

Determined to make things right, Virgil hurriedly yanked on his overcoat and dashed out of the house almost before the sun had had a chance to rise. 

* * *

_My Dear Storm Cloud,_

  
_I'm a monster, the most vile sort of villain! Please, please forget that despicable letter I sent. You have my full permission too throw it in the fire, as I was so shameful in suggesting you had done. I was feeling miserable, and unbearably weak after barely able to stomach anything for days. I tried to manage on my own for a few days, but finally got so weak Patton and Logan insisted on assisting me to the infirmary. They both have been watching me like hawks to ensure I rest and recover, this is the first time they've allowed me to write now that I've regained a bit of my strength._

_Last night, the head nurse brought me a long black box with a purple ribbon. I was shocked to open it to reveal the most splendid, the most gorgeous, most exquisite bouquet of white, red, and yellow roses I'd ever seen! Thank you, Dear Storm Cloud, more times than I could ever dream of saying. I couldn't admit this to Logan and Patton without risking their pity and distress respectively, but this is the first true present I'b ever received. Such a kind, thoughtful proof that you do indeed read my letters is more than I could have ever hoped in all of my asking, and renews my enthusiasm for writing you. Only do me the service of destroying my last letter in the most vicious way you can imagine. I never wish for you to spare it another thought. Know that your gift did more to speed my recovery than any doctors treatment could ever hope to accomplish. I send you my best wishes and all the happiness in the world._

_Yours with all my love,_

_Roman_

* * *

  
If Virgil had merely hoped his gesture of apology would cause Roman to at least not hate him, Romans latest letter had him walking on air! He'd felt hopelessly sure that Roman's trust and affection for his unknown sponsor had been irreparably damaged, and to know that not only had those feelings been mended, but returned stronger than ever! 

Virgil almost felt he'd gotten off too easy, far more than he'd earned. He'd wished he'd known more about Roman when he was planning, something to make his apology seem more personal and meaningful, but that was his own fault. He recalled Roman mentioning his favorite color was red, and having figured out quite plainly that Roman would likely be one to appreciate timeless, (if perhaps a tiny bit cliche), gestures, Virgil had been unable to resist when he'd seen the bouquet that all but called out to be Romans. For days he'd waited, wondering if he'd seen the last of Romans letters and if even a simple notice from the college that Roman had made a full recovery was too much to hope for. Roman's forgiveness was an indescribable relief, and Virgil had to keep himself abnormally busy to avoid the questions he had no doubt his servants would send his way if they noticed the unusually dazed, smitten smile on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup... Virgil's so far gone... poor guy! Some fun stuff coming up real soon, you'll see... kudos and comments as always! I especially love it when I get comments from readers I haven't heard from before who are just finding my work, it makes my day!


	7. Letter 6- Trials and a Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman ponders on some of his struggles. Virgil makes a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter guys! Major progress coming up, I’m super excited for what’s coming! Won’t keep you waiting any longer, here we go!

_Dear Storm Cloud,_

_ I’d ask for you to guess my favorite play, but considering the fact that it changes every few days, and the fact that I don’t actually hear your response, I’ll simply tell you my most recent favorite- Shakespeare’s own Much Ado About Nothing.  Some might disagree with this choice- how many of the problems and heartache would have been cut short if all involved had simply talked with one another?! But I think there’s beauty in it- love, and people, take time. There are some things that can’t be rushed, much as it sometimes drives me mad to admit. How much sweeter was Benedick and Beatrice’s love when they came to it on their own terms and in their own time!  _

_Would you be very disappointed, Dearest Storm Cloud, if I never reach such a level of perfection in my work? Shakespeare, among others, have captured so much of life in such an unmatchable way, it’s hard to see myself as ever attaining such a level of excellence._

* * *

_I know you’d have no idea, but I still feel the need to apologize for the pause in writing this letter. I heard a shriek down the hall as I was writing, and was prepared to defend against whoever had disturbed out little dwelling- turns out, Patton had discovered a spider, and was too terrified to make a single move to destroy the “creepy crawly death dealer.” It was quite amusing once the adrenaline had worn off!_

* * *

_Has there ever been a day I had wished would end more?! I was running late and tore a hole in my shirt, made multiple mistakes in several of my pieces for classes, and had homework in two classes I somehow completely forgot and had to race to throw together something presentable in between classes! And even though Logan and I are slowly getting on better terms now, all of this earned me yet another of his infuriating lectures on time management and organization._

_Did you ever hear of such a frustrating day?! It’s difficult, dealing with the day to day irritations that seem so significant in the moment, even as you know in the back of your mind they will be minor in the long run. It would almost feel less discouraging handling some threat like in a story- defeating an evil warlock, or a... a dragon witch! That way I would actually feel like the threat matched the distress it caused._

_One day, if I try very hard, perhaps I can meet everyday struggles with the same courage as I would any dark force. I just wish that day was today._

_That’s all well and good, until finally, I come to the worst news of all. I received a letter from Mr. Morris, stating that since I likely had no place to spend the summer holidays in a few months, he expected I would return to Griffinswood to work in exchange for room and board until school resumed._

_I HATE GrIffinswood! I'd rather die than go back._

_Yours,_

_Roman Prince_

* * *

Virgil was still pondering Romans letter, as he had cause to do more and more with each one he received. There were always so many various emotions in each one, from the humor of the spider incident to the sorrow over Romans fears of not measuring up to his own high standards or disappointing Virgil, to a slight desperation to rescue Roman from being sucked back into a miserable situation for the summer.

Without fully realizing what he was doing, Virgil wandered over to his desk, slowly putting ink and pen to paper:

_Dear Mister Prince,_

_I’m writing you with an almost absurd amount of anxiety, but feeling after receiving so many letters, and particularly your most recent one, that I really owe you a response..._

Suddenly, Virgil’s hand stiffened, pushing away from the desk and running his fingers though his hair in agitation.

“I want to write you back so badly... But I don't know what to say...” Virgil mumbled, sighing miserably.

I’m not at all the man he expects, the man he deserves , Virgil thought, He thrives on social connections, I’m a hesitant shut in. He’s full of life, I’m an anxious mess who can’t handle life half the time.

But Roman... would you object?

Virgil knew full well writing went against his own rules of keeping his identity from Roman for both of their sakes... but, he supposed he’d already broken that rule to an extent in sending Roman the roses.... so, maybe the damage was already done anyway?... 

Not to mention the fact that it was getting harder and harder for him not to respond, being the... well... fairly opinionated young man he was. It was maddening not being able to interject his own thoughts, especially when he’d finally found someone who seemed to share so many of his own thoughts!

Maybe... maybe he ought to just get it over with, forget anguishing over some letter that would doubtlessly feel inadequate anyway and go up to the college and introduce himself? Could any repercussions really be as bad as he was making them out to be?

Or... maybe... there was a way to gage Romans reaction to him... without telling absolutely everything? Just yet anyway. Maybe he could travel up, introducing himself merely as Logan’s cousin (not a lie, Virgil reassured himself), and get to know each other on their own terms, without the pressure of Virgil being Romans sponsor looming over them?

With a small, eager smile, Virgil quickly went to look into making arrangements for a suitable time to put his plan into action, as well as working on a solution to Romans summer vacation problems. If the servants noticed the giddy bounce in his step, they made no comment.

_So, Princey, when shall we meet?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, change is coming people! Needless to say, I’m excited for the next chapter... leave your thoughts below, and see you then!


	8. Letter 7- Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come. First meetings, first impressions... what will be the result?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are at last! Far from done, but here is some major progress people! It's past midnight here, but I was determined to get this out since it's been over a week, so I hope you enjoy!

Virgil hastily burst through the front door after finally finishing everything he had to do for the day, throwing a hasty greeting to the few servants he passed on the way to his study before bolting over to his desk and picking up the mail the servants always deposited there for him, sure that enough time had finally elapsed that his waiting would be over. Seeing what he'd been anticipating even more then usual, he egarly snached his letter opener and sliced the envelope open before pulling out the letter, eyes practically flying across the now familiar scrawl that was becoming more and more elegant with each correspondence.

* * *

_Dear Storm Cloud,_

_Have you ever actually been to this particular campus? I have no idea where you yourself attended school, so I can't help but wonder. Its gorgeous in the spring! It's been near torture not to enjoy it quite as much as I would wish to, but exams and my final performances had to come first, so it couldn't be helped. I'm more than making up for lost time now though, taking full advantage of the sunshine and pristine weather and picturesque surroundings._

_No one can wait for vacation to come! It will be such a welcome break from all of the work and pressure of the school year, though the times things get overwhelming are definitely in far more of a minority compared to the times things are exciting and engaging. I continue to marvel every day that I'm here, not at the orphanage, all of which is made possible by you._

_I started to describe the campus, but as you can see I became easily distracted (something Patton and I both have in common, much to Logan's dismay). I would give you a tour to all of my favorite spots and introduce you to all my favorite people if I could! There's, of course, the theater, followed by the library, the amazing little cafe, the gardens, and so much more! Not even to mention introductions to Remus, Logan, and Patton, though I suspect you must have some familiarity with Remus through your observations of Griffinswood._

_Though... I must admit... you would not be the first man I would have the honor of giving such an in depth look into my life to..._

* * *

Virgil froze in suspense at those words, breathing slowly and trying to steady his shaking hands to brace himself before reading more-

* * *

_Though I would venture to say you still may have more insight than even he. It was the first time I'd had a chance to talk with a man who I'm not connected with at school, who didn't just feel like another classmate living such a similar life. But back to the story! I was just invited to the cafe for lunch by a very exceptional man- a Mr. Virgil Tempesta, a relation of Logan's family, a cousin I believe._

* * *

"An exceptional man, eh Princey?" Virgil snickered, grinning enthusiastically and finally able to relax a bit at that small bit of apparent praise before continuing-

* * *

_Since he had been in town to meet with a business associate, he decided to stop in to meet with Logan. Apparently neither of them get on particularly well in their family or inherited social circles, so they have been a bit of a refuge for each other in their solitary ways. Anyway, there he was in his beautifully made suit, hat, and gloves, the most stunning shades of purple and black which I could swear brought out hints of the same color in his eyes, and even perhaps his dark hair as well. It was actually quite close to the shade I thought I saw you wearing when you left the orphanage, funnily enough. Perhaps he was a glimpse of what you must have been like in your younger years. He asked me, very charmingly I have to say, if I could assist him in locating his cousin, to which I replied that I unfortunately didn't think Logan would be available until the very end of the window of time Mr.Tempesta had allotted until he had to catch his ride home._

* * *

"How did I actually manage to earn being called charming?" Virgil snorted, shaking his head in delighted bewilderment as he remembered the exchange. He'd waited in the main entrance to Roman's dorm building, leg bouncing and hands clenched before his breath caught as Roman entered, almost losing his nerve at the last minute. Forcing himself to stand, he pulled out every ounce of daring he had and boldly approached Roman. Well, as boldly as he could manage being... well... him. He was determined to make a good first impression, however, and felt certain Roman would respond better to him being more forward than his usual anxious self. Knowing his luck, Roman would just interpret that as Virgil being just as the rest of his family and looking down on others, thinking himself too good to be outgoing and mix with them.

He'd approached, giving a slight bow with what he'd hoped had been an attractive, if still visibly hesitant, half smile before saying, "Hello sir, I wonder you could do me the favor of assisting me. I'd greatly appreciate it" 

"Oh... if I can, I can certainly try..." Roman stammered, Virgil hoping he'd not been hallucinating the shy smile and slight blush he'd received back before giving his fabricated excuse for visiting (well, half fabricated, the business part at least had been true, though Logan was far from the reason for his detour to the college...)

* * *

_He then asked me to accompany him to lunch until Logan was available, seeing as there wouldn't be time once Logan was free and his journey home was far too long to go without eating first. I must admit. I was a bit hesitant, considering I've not had many chances for good opinions of the Tempestas or the rest of the Crofts outside Logan, but I was quickly proven wrong. He was quite obviously nervous and reserved, but on getting better acquainted he's just as fascinating and appealing as could be. Though not as tall as myself, he is still above the average, with light skin to contrast the dark hair and eyes I'd previously mentioned. He has this little half smile, which he often hides with his hands if caught laughing. I wish he wouldn't, I think it was a captivating sound that seems to be hard won, and therefore quite an accomplishment to be relished if one can do so._

* * *

"It wasn't as hard for you to get a laugh out of me as you'd think, Roman," Virgil, snorted, remembering how he'd had to make a conscious effort not to seem like he was too intensely focused on Roman throughout his visit, though he suspected he'd likely failed spectacularly. It was just too hard not to be drawn in when finally able to meet the person who had so captivated him with nothing more than his letters for so many months. Of course such fascination would make absolutely no sense to Roman, not knowing the full scope of their connection, so Virgil had done what he could and done his best to ignore the rest.

* * *

_We had the best time! Discussions and debates on various art and literature topics quickly turned to playful, witty banter, as if we'd been doing it for years rather than mere hours. I've never met anyone who challenged me so much, yet had such similar opinions all at the same time! It was truly incredible, I still don't know how it was possible!_

* * *

Virgil couldn't have described their interactions better if he'd tried.

"Oh come now!" Roman had cried, hands thrown in the air in playful exasperation. "I'll concede to some points in your argument, but certainly you can do me the courtesy of doing the same! It's only right you know." 

"I'm not known for backing down from many of my well-established opinions Princey," Virgil quipped with a grin, feeling surreal at actually getting to call Roman that to his face. (And also relieved that Roman had given his full name upon their meeting, so he didn't have to worry about slipping up and using the nickname before he was supposed to have known Romans last name.)

"I can see that," Roman snorted, rolling his eyes before bumping Virgil's shoulder with his own playfully.

"You just don't want to admit I'm right," Virgil had thrown back, smirking.

"I admit to nothing, you can't prove a thing dear sir," Roman winked, definitely not causing Virgil's heart to jolt and his breath to hitch. Definitely not.

* * *

_He had to rush to catch his ride far earlier then I would have wished, and far earlier than I think he would have wished as well. He hardly even got to see Logan for a few minutes, much to Logan's frustration. To top it off four boxes of chocolates and pastries came for Patton, Remus, Logan, and me. Could you just melt? I could quite get used to such affectionate attention. The only thing I could wish for now is to have such a similarly extraordinary time with you someday. Do consider it at least._

_Yours always,_

  
_Roman Prince_

* * *

Virgil dissolved into laughs at the irony of the last paragraph, knowing Roman was likely envisioning an introduction to his Storm Cloud entirely different than the one he had unknowingly just received. Things had gone better than Virgil could have ever imagined in his wildest dreams. It was too soon to say, but... maybe he could work up the courage to believe revealing his identity one day wouldn't end in disaster. Maybe Virgil was still too terrified to completely lay everything out in the open for Roman just now, but he now had hope that that day was no longer a dangerous fantasy. In the meantime, this was more than enough, the latest letter receiving a prominent spot of honor on his wall among the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is! Slow but steady progress, but exciting progress nonetheless! Let me know what you thought of their meeting, I'm excited to hear your thoughts! It's late though, so I'll leave it at that!


	9. Letter 8- Freshman Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman writes about his summer adventures, and a panicked Virgil wonders if he's going to make one to many connections...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again my friends! Final chapter of Freshman Year! About a quarter of the way there give or take, can't say for sure how each year's gonna play out lengthwise but there's a rough estimate. I was glad you all liked the last chapter, I'd been waiting for that part forever! Before I get into this, I've gone back and made a few minor edits for a few grammar mistakes and name spelling, nothing major but if you see any more don't be afraid to yell at me in the comments! Now onto the next chapter!

_Dear Stormcloud,_

_How I survived, I'm not sure, but today marks my final exam! I am now finished as a Freshman! But now for the real reason for my writing. I know you've insisted your hatred for any form of my giving you thanks, but after your letter from your secretary Mr. Tormenta, I couldn't resist! Rescuing me from the horrors of Griffinswood for a summer as an assistant to a playwright in a well respected regional theatre, Havenswood Playhouse! Have I died and gone to heaven?!_

_I can't wait to get started! I've been told by your acquaintance, Mr. Direttore, that I'll have a chance to do anything anyones willing to teach me, when I'm not working directly under him learning playwriting of course. Acting, dancing, and stagecraft are just a few, how can I possibly hope to learn it all in just one summer?! I'll write more once I've settled in, the trip itself was not much to write about, sine I'm fully aware that it was likely only my anticipation of the destination that was at all noteworthy. More to come._

_I've finally settled in a bit, and love every second of it! Breakfast is always early, 7 o'clock on the dot, but shockingly I don't mind in the slightest. Even in school, which I love more then I can say, I have never been so happy to be so completely exhausted! Work starts at 8 o'clock sharp, and goes until dinner 12 hours later, with only an hour break for lunch in between. This is only for the training and rehearsal portion the first few weeks- the hours are less long the two months of the performances once the season starts in about a month, but for now, we must make the most of the few weeks of preparation we have. I'm still being assessed to see just what and how extensive my participation will be, but regardless of what I do in the actual season my time sill still be filled with extra training on the hours freed up once rehearsals are complete._

_The theatre is magical! The deep, velvety curtains. The well worn wood floors with paint worn through and pained over so many times over the course of the years. The rows and rows of costumes and props in the storage rooms. The endless small, quiet spots to be found to write, run lines, or just be alone for a moment of quiet. I admit, I'm too much of a socializer to need the quiet very often, but every once in a while, the moment to ground myself is amazing._

_Though I miss my housemates from college dearly, I've quite enjoyed living in the company's apartments and getting to know the cast and crew. Not only do we get along and have such similar interests, but they are all too willing to make good on Mr. Direttore's promise that I'd be able to learn whatever anyone would be willing to teach me. Everyone has been so gracious with their time and teaching, I could never thank them enough!_

_Yours,_   
_Roman Prince_

* * *

  
  
_Dear Stormcloud,_

_How did you come to know Mr. Direttore? It seems like such a coincidence, I'd mentioned Mr. Virgil Tempesta in in passing, and he said that Virgil had actually worked here mostly writing for a number of years, and has actually become quite a prominent sponsor of the theatre as he's become more well off, and still occasionally participates in some of the seasons in various ways as his time permits. I'm very curious if you and Mr. Tempesta know each other, but have accepted your lack of answers by now, so I won't be overly disappointed by more of the same._

_I begged My Direttore to tell me more, though I spared Mr. Virgil the horror of asking for embarrassing details. Even without them, there seems to be a strange amount of intimacy in seeing into a part of his life. Some of the spots he had gone for moments of quite have quickly became my favorite as well. One day, I was looking through the small library of scripts the theatre had on hand, and what do you suppose I found? A handful of play scripts with Virgil Tempaste's name in the covers! Of course I had to read them all in my spare time! I trust his taste more then just about anyone. Even though I still know so relatively about him, I still feel like I know him so much more than our brief encounter should have allowed._

_Must go now, long day tomorrow, final week of rehearsals!_

_Wish me luck,_   
_Roman Prince_

_P.S. forget I said that! Tell me to break a leg, I don't want to be the cause of bringing down the entire season by provoking bad luck!_

* * *

_Dear Stormcloud,_

_I'm sorry for not writing more, and for how hasty this letter will be! We're in the last weeks of the production, and I and everyone else who isn't staying on past the summer season are slowly preparing our things for our departure when the season ends. I've had the most incredible time here! I was able to help with almost every aspect of the production, and highly praised in everything I did! I had multiple occasions of others saying they would jump at the chance to have me back, I caught onto everything so quickly! My favorite part? I was the understudy for several actors in the show! I wasn't called on to perform particularly often, but I got to a few times over the course of the run! I got to be on the stage, to feel the lights, to perform everything I practiced for months from the sidelines!_

_I would have been happy to simply have received compliments on my dedication in the rehearsals and commitment to be prepared if needed, but to actually get to put all of my hard work into practice?! It was more then I could have ever dreamed! This will truly have been a summer I will never forget._

_Yours with love,_   
_Roman Prince_

* * *

  
After deciding to reread Romans summer letters after receiving what was likely going to be the last one before Roman returned to college, Virgil breathed yet another sigh of relief. He had been fairly certain he'd never mentioned his connection to Griffinswood to Mr. Direttore, but he could never have been completely sure he hadn't brought it up at some point. And even if he hadn't, who's to say Diretorre and Roman's discussions couldn't have lead them to speculate and theorize if it was more than just a coincidence that two of the more prominent men in Virgil's life just so happened to have connections to the same theatre.

Luckily, it had been easy enough to write as his "Secretary" Mr. Orage (he still rolled his eyes a little that his creativity had failed him so miserably. Changing the translation of his last name from Italian to French? Really?! How was he still paid to be a writer?!) to Mr. Diretorre. "Mr. Dantes" had a student he was sponsoring that he felt would love a chance to work in a theatre for the summer. He claimed that he recalled an acquaintance mentioning that they had connections to Havenswood, so Mr. Dantes wondered if they might find a place for that student. 

Virgil had been incredibly lucky to know Diretorre was always so supportive of new talent- it would have been far too risky to actually call in a favor from his friend himself. Meeting Roman in person had been enough of a risk, he had to be careful not to give Roman too many dots to connect his identity with Roman's elusive sponsor. At least, not for a while yet. 

He'd been a nervous wreck for days after receiving Roman's letter questioning the coincidence of both "Dantes" and Virgil having connections to the theatre, and had only relaxed upon receiving Romans next letter with no more questions or mentions of those connections. Burying his face in his hands, Virgil groaned dejectedly, knowing he was likely creating a bigger mess for himself the longer he continued all of this. First daring to meet Roman, now this!

He just had to continue to remind himself why he was doing it. He had already resolved in the beginning his identity remaining secret was best both to protect Romans reputation and character from being in question, as well as to prevent Roman from feeling obligated to repay Virgil in any way, which he absolutely did not expect or want. It felt especially important now that they'd met- Virgil questioned and overanalyzed everything enough as it was, how much worse would it be if he had to constantly be obsessing over how much of his rela- interactions with Roman were genuine, and how much were simply because he felt he owed something to Virgil?

Virgil had thought he'd just wanted to avoid the awkwardness and pressure that knowledge would cause between he and Roman, but maybe it had been more then that. Maybe what Virgil had hoped to get out of their meeting was deeper then just avoiding awkwardness- he'd wanted assurance that whatever occurred in the beginning was real, to give him the confidence to know that the foundation of any bond created was legitimate before revealing the extent of their connection.

Virgil just had to continue to be careful, to make sure nothing else slipped more than he could help. He had hope that he would reveal everything to Roman one day, but he was determined Roman finding out would come from him, in his own way. Not from anyone else, and not in any way else. Roman deserved that much and oh, so much more, and Virgil was determined not to give Roman anything less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Would love to hear your thoughts/ constructive critiques, I love every bit of feedback I've gotten so far! Lots of love, and stay safe!


	10. Letter 9- Sophomore Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman is back at school for his Sophomore year, with Logan and Patton again by his side. Virgil begins to plan ahead for a future meeting, with unforeseen benefits...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally back! Thank you guys for your patience, I've either been out of town or spending time with a friend who's been in town visiting family for a few weeks, so my life has not been my own! We're beginning Romans sophomore year, and after mapping some things out, if the next two school years work out the way this one looks like this one will, we may not be as close to the half way mark as I thought... hope you like this enough that finding out having a longer story than anticipated is good news!

_Dear Stormcloud,_

_ After the most stunning vacation imaginable, I am more than thrilled to be starting my Sophomore year! I neglected to mention that my birthday occurred over the summer, June 4th to be precise. Strange how when you extended your offer for me to attend college, I was a discouraged almost 18 year old, and now here I am, 19 and back at college, and there’s nowhere else I’d rather be. _

_ Much as I loved working at Havenswood, I feel like I was still enjoying the process of discovering where I fit in there. At college, I feel like I belong here after making it through my first year, and that I’m really accomplishing something on my own rather than constantly being helped or ordered along the way. After just one year, I feel more at home here than I ever felt in all my 17 years at Griffinswood. _

_ The rooming arrangements are the same as before, none of us having any desire to change such a comfortable, agreeable arrangement. I would even go so far as to say Patton would be distraught at the mere mention of such an idea! I would sooner die than disappoint that adorable, loveable teddy bear of a man. Logan has also become far more tolerable than our first interactions would have led me to believe. That's not to say that we don’t still clash (frequently). He’s still insufferably persistent in forcing his views on responsibility and productivity on me, but we have become much closer friends than I ever would have anticipated two people with such differing personalities would have ever become. _

_ Now that all of us have gotten some general courses out of the way, we are beginning to take more specialized classes, and are loving every moment of it! We are continuing with second year Spanish, French, and Italian, and love working together.  _

_ I’m pursuing the arts (no surprise) and taking Piano, Technical Theatre, Classical Theatre, Theatre History 1, Voice Lessons, and Dance 1 alone, as well as Classical Literature with Logan and Art 2- Drawing with Patton.  _

_ Logan is focusing mostly on the sciences, taking Astronomy 1, Biology, Physics, Chemistry 1, as well as continuing to Latin 2, which I dropped. He’s even talking about the possibility of picking up another Foreign Language class next year if he feels fluent enough in the ones he’s already learning. Is anyone surprised? Not in the slightest. He and Patton are also continuing Math 2, English 2, and History 2 together.. _

_ Patton has turned his attention to Economics and possibly next year Business, Taking Economics 1, Cooking 2, and Baking 2, in addition to assisting at the Library. _

_ While I have set my sights on preparing for this year's Theatre productions, along with my art and music work, Logan has decided to run for Class President, and Patton has joined him in deciding to run for Historian. They spent a portion of their summer vacation together, which I confess would have left me feeling extremely left out if I’m certain I wouldn’t have given up my summer at the theatre for anything in the world! And, you may be interested to know, as a result of that time, I’m putting it mildly in stating that they appear closer than ever… read into that what you will, Sir.  _

_ They have an overwhelmingly positive effect on one another- Logan brings stability and structure where Patton lacks those traits. In return, Patton has worked miracles encouraging Logan to loosen up and take time for self care and enjoyment, something Patton said was a hard learned lesson he himself struggled with for years until his brother, Janus, stepped in and insisted Patton make necessary changes to preserve his sanity and well being. _

_ I suppose that is all I can say at this point to give you some idea what to expect in the coming months. I’ll end by thanking you for not taking offence when Remus declined your offer to join me at Havenswood. When he was offered a chance to intern at the local Coroners office, I knew there was no chance he would be satisfied spending his summer anywhere else. Who knew my brothers...macabre... set of interests would find such a surprisingly productive outlet? _

_ Yours with anticipation, _

_ Roman Prince _

* * *

“Quite the update Princey.” Virgil snickered as he prepared for the day after reading the letter, not only thrilled for Romans excitement for himself and his own prospects for the year, but happy that Roman was assured and comforted in his twins future as well. Roman may have a hard time expressing it with how frustrated he frequently was with his twin, but even the little Virgil knew of Roman proved that he cared deeply for the only family member he had left.

He was also thrilled to learn of Logan's… attachment… to Patton, considering how he knew first hand how much their own family left to be desired in many ways. Virgil found something he desperately needed in Roman, he hoped Logan had found the same in Patton. Much as he was anxiously awaiting a proper opportunity to spend time with Roman again, he would have to make it a point to spend some time with the others to get to know Patton and reconnect more with Logan.

As he began working, much as he loved Romans letters, he couldn’t help but be slightly put out that this one, in particular, distracted him beyond belief. All he could think about now while trying to be productive was making plans to visit again, particularly for any production Roman would be performing in. 

Which he knew was absurd- there was no reason at all to plan that far ahead when there was no way to know Roman would even be cast in any of the shows this early in his schooling! Despite all of his attempts to reason and talk himself out of it, Virgil finally had to admit defeat after two hours of his mind relentlessly wandering back to the letter.

Calling in his assistant, as he entered Virgil said as he pinched the bridge of his nose, “Please find out for me when Mr. Roman Prince’s college has scheduled their productions for the year, and ensure I’m available to attend a performance of each of the productions.”

“Shall I book tickets while I’m requesting the information sir?” His assistant questioned, Virgil rolling his eyes at the small, knowing smirk his assistant shot him. “That’s not necessary right now. That will be all.”

“Yes Mr. Tempesta,” The assistant nodded with a chuckle, accepting the dismissal without any further comment. 

Virgil groaned and sunk into his chair. Here he was, knowingly complicating things again. He’d have to come up with a way to get Roman to inform him (not just Stormcloud) about the productions, as well as if he was cast. He couldn’t very well show up at a production without having Roman wonder why he was there if he seemingly had no explanation for how he knew Roman was in it, and no reason to attend a random college production completely out of his way.

He supposed now that they had met, it wouldn’t be strange to establish an occasional correspondence with Roman as himself until the opportunity came to bring up his role as Stormcloud… 

Now that he thought about it, maybe his impulsiveness had some undeniable, (if unanticipated), benefits…

“You’re lucky you’re not more trouble than you're worth yet Princey, you’d better keep it that way,” Virgil muttered, shaking his head and smiling fondly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know how much I needed Remus being an investigator of gruesome deaths/murders in my life until I was researching what I wanted him to study to go into, but now you can pry that head cannon from my cold dead hands! (I know this AU doesn't qualify as cannon, but the point still stands.) Hope you enjoyed, and since I have some free time this weekend, maybe I'll be able to work in a faster update to make up for some of the longer waits. Leave Kudos, comment, and I'll see you soon!


	11. Letter 10- Sophomore Christmas, What is this Feeling?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman gets to spend Christmas at Patton's family home, and Virgil experiences some unpleasant discoveries as a result...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Holy cow, over 1000 hits, you guys are the best, I'm gonna need a second to process that! You have no idea what a relief it is to FINALLY get this chapter done! Writers block/lack of inspiration and motivation, as well as my school job starting up again, have hit me like a train, so I'm so happy to get this to you guys! It's a little longer then I prefer, but I could not for the life of me find another break to cut to Virgil's perspective sooner that made sense and actually had something interesting for Virgil to do/say, so enjoy the longer chapter! We'll see if it becomes the norm or not.

_Dear Stormcloud,_

_Forgive me that this letter has taken so long. I feel that so much has happened, and yet not much at all. I’ll explain further what I mean. First off, Logan and Patton both succeeded in their respective elections. Exciting news for our new Junior Class President and Historian! I have been kept very busy working in just about every capacity in backstage work, as well as on my art and music. The directors of the shows I auditioned for this semester said they felt I was very nearly ready to be on stage, but that it would be more beneficial in the long run for them to spend more time working with me in classes where I could get more instruction specific to my needs, rather than putting me in a show where I may not get as much of that help. They are keeping me very busy with just about anything you can imagine, so I feel like I can truly trust that I’m becoming much more proficient in many more skills all around then I would have been otherwise!_

_All that being said, you may assume there would be a great deal to report back about, but in truth, most of what I and my housemates are occupied with are just daily tasks working up to a select few major events. Leading up to those more major occurrences, most days offer little variety, though that repetition and the anticipation of those lofty goals is still indescribably exciting!_

_Must go, will write again soon!_

_Roman Prince_

* * *

_Dear Storm Cloud,_

_Patton has invited Logan, Remus, and I to spend Christmas with his family! My first Christmas in a real family home, I can hardly believe it! Patton said his parents couldn’t have been more thrilled to invite us, especially since they informed Patton they’ll haveJanus, his brother I mentioned previously, home from law school as well, which hasn’t happened in a number of years due to his intense schedule. I’d better get to packing, just trying to decide what I should bring to my first real trip is sending me into a panic!_

_Yours as ever,_

_Roman Prince_

_P. S. I just thought to add this photo before sending this letter, to let you know what I look like. Consider it an early Christmas gift if you wish. Logan is of coarse the slightly taller, more formal and angular one with the glasses. Patton is the smaller one with a bit of curl to his hair also wearing glasses. I’m the one with the dark hair and teasing smile, though I don’t think the photo got it quite right. Remus… well, the mustache and near manic smile speaks for itself._

* * *

_Dear Stormcloud,_

_I feel horrid that it’s taken me so long to thank you for the incredibly generous Christmas check you sent to me. I used it to buy the most gorgeous outfit for the main Christmas occasion, but more on that later. I can’t spoil the story early!_

_Patton’s home was everything I could have ever hoped, and ever more everything I would have expected to represent Patton’s childhood. Photos and mementos of the family were everywhere, a perfect visual timeline of their family memories and history. I could have spent hours just gazing at them and hearing the stories they represented. No where I’ve ever been has ever shown so much happiness and history, and I’m determined I’ll stand for nothing less when I settle into my own permanent home eventually._

_If the surroundings themselves weren’t enough, the family could only be described as divine! Patton’s parents couldn’t have been more welcoming, as if I expected anything less. It’s obvious Patton inherited his sense of humor and protective nature from his father, and his selfless nature and skill in the kitchen from his mother. Nothing we ate the entire time we were there was anything less than perfection! Patton’s cousin Emile and his companion, Remy, also joined us, and their reunion with Patton couldn’t have been more adorable! Not surprising after being separated from him for so long since they unfortunately attend a different college. To round out the cast of characters as one might say, Janus joined us a few days into our stay. Though he suffers a slight deformity on the left of his face from a childhood accident, he more than makes up for it in being indescribably suave, sophisticated, charming, and debonair. No doubt those traits will serve him well in his chosen occupation._

_With the guests and the countless family traditions, there hasn’t been a dull moment! Countless Christmas treats (most specifically the assortment of cookies), decorations on nearly every surface imaginable, stories and Christmas music every night after dinner, I could go on and on!_

_And on Christmas eve, as if the holiday couldn't get any better, they threw a dance (closer to a ball in my opinion) for me! That is where your gift came in- I had to have something suitable for the occasion, so I found the most gorgeous white suit-coat with gold detailing, a deep red vest, and new black slacks. Imagine if those at Griffinswood could imagine me, in all that finery, dancing with Janus Moral in his crisp black suit with yellow and gold accents. No one would believe it!_

_If your Christmas was even half as flawless as mine was, knowing you experienced half of the happiness I did would cause me to doubt any holiday could ever be its equal!_

_Merry Christmas with all my love,_

_Roman_

* * *

Virgil continued to stare at the latest of Romans three letters, having to set the pages down to avoid crumpling them as he balled and un-balled his fists. The first two had been no surprise- he couldn’t have been prouder of not only Roman’s progress, but the incredibly positive way Roman had been able to accept his expectations not quite panning out as he would have hoped at the moment. He also couldn’t have been more thrilled to learn Roman would have a chance at the magical Christmas he deserved, as well as the additional perk of knowing Logan would be included. It had seemed perfect…

Until that last letter.

Something just didn’t sit right, causing his stomach to clench unpleasantly. He’d tried to explain it away, tried to look at it from every angle, but he had to come to the unfortunate conclusion that all of his annoyance stemmed from one source- that Janus character.

Even acknowledging his information was coming from Roman, who the hell actually merits being called “suave” and “debonair” outside stories? No one who brought about any good, as far as Virgil was concerned!

“Sure, I’ll bet a future lawyer has plenty of experience painting himself exactly how he wants people to see him,” Virgil muttered, glaring daggers at the few lines of Roman’s mentions of Janus. Roman didn’t even know what he was getting himself into, he had no experience with people who knew how to get exactly what they wanted out of others.

Sure, he was Patton’s brother, but Virgil himself was proof black sheep came in every family, and Patton and his parents seemed near-saintlike enough to excuse any minor character flaws as long as they couldn’t cause harm to anyone else. They were probably indescribably proud Janus had found a career he excelled at so well and had such a promising future.

That, Virgil concluded, was why his blood boiled at the thought of Roman laughing and joking with Janus during meals, why the thought of them waltzing around the dance floor set his teeth on edge, why it felt like a stab in the gut that Roman’s mentions of Stormcloud in his letters seemed like such an afterthought, as if barely worth mentioning…

Unable to take another second in his office, Virgil yanked on his hat and coat before heading out for a walk with barely a word to any of his staff, not returning until far later when he’d finally composed himself. Once Virgil could finally shake the worst of his bad temper, he decided perhaps he wouldn’t wait until Roman was performing to make his way back to the college after all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is this feeling, so sudden and new... oh my sweet, oblivious child, Janus isn't the only J word you need to be worried about... Comment, drop suggestons, leave kudos, and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	12. Letter 11- Visits and a Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil takes it upon himself to... check up on Roman... lets hear Romans thoughts on the visit!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I'll be honest, this chapter killed me with writers block, but I'm really happy with how it turned out! Also, I've been a bit distracted introducing my roommate to Sanders Sides and bingeing them with her the last few weeks, (we just finished Intrusive Thoughts, she loves them!!!) so that's an exciting contributor to my radio silence!!! Now, onto the next chapter!!!

_Dear Stormcloud_

_Logan’s captivating cousin came to visit again this afternoon- and brought for the four of us, that is Patton, Logan, Remus, and myself, each a box of chocolate weighing a pound each! I never could have imagined being so spoiled!_

_He appeared to greatly enjoy the chance to catch up with Logan and have friendly (if occasionally heated) debates, and was endlessly amused by Patton’s continuous wit and puns._

_We all had lunch together, Patton was particularly fond of the fact that we all prepared the sandwiches and sides together and were able to get to know one another better, though admittedly he and Logan ended up doing a bit more of the work, leaving Mister Virgil and myself free to catch up._

_I told him that I had spent last summer at Havenswood Playhouse, and we had a sublime time discussing all of the best qualities of the theatre itself, and the show creating process as a whole. Virgil asked me if I’d found some of his favorite spots to escape the chaos when it became too much, and appeared quite pleased to learn that I had. Perhaps he was fond of the idea of me in those spots?_

_All too soon Virgil had to make his way back home, though we all, (myself perhaps most of all), hated to see him go so soon. Logan said once he was gone that he could almost hardly believe it had actually been his cousin- he’d never seen Virgil appear so comfortable, calm, and outgoing._

_I must say, as thrilling as our first meeting was, there was something additional and incredibly becoming in the ease with which he carried himself. With any luck, this will not be the last we hear from Mister Tempesta._

_Will write again soon,_

_Roman Prince_

* * *

There was no way Virgil could keep from beaming with an admittedly slightly smug smile after receiving the latest of Roman’s letters. Though he was at first a bit let down by the lack of “with love” or similar statements to Stormcloud at the end of the letter, it stunned him into what he would deny was giddiness to know that it had to have been due to Virgil being the reason for Roman’s distraction that lead to him neglecting adding the usual affectionate goodbye.

The glowing praise from Logan at Virgil's newfound socialization skills barely registered. The trip had gone even better than he had imagined, considering a part of him had wondered if he’d be able to avoid putting up an unintentional wall knowing of this Janus’s recent attentions to Roman. Somehow, the moment he’d caught sight of Roman again, he’d forgotten there was any other reason for his visit other than to simply _see_ him again.

Looking back on it now, Virgil was honestly shocked and a little unsettled by the force of his reaction to learning about Roman’s time with Janus. Being irrational and impulsive had never been anything close to normal behavior for him! He was a play it safe, evasive worrier, confrontation wasn’t in his nature.

Why had he been so agitated? When had he ever been the jealous type over anything…

Wait... Jealous? Where had that even come from? That was ridiculous, it made no sense at all! To be jealous would mean…

Oh…

 _Oh_ …

The lightning-strike force of Virgil’s realization in that moment made Romans' pet name all too appropriate...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe, Virgil finally gets it... leave kudos, comments, and let me know what you think!!! Thank you all for your patience, you are all seriously awesome!!!


	13. Letter 12- Exams, The Best of News, and Surprise Travel Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman has some exciting news. Virgil questions his life choices and sanity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back my amazing readers! Great to be back! The reactions to the last chapter made my life, thank you so much for taking the time to send your comments on Virgil's little epiphany, I had a blast reading them! Anyway, excited to have you all back, on with the show!

_ Dear Stormcloud, _

_ I realized it has been quite some time since I actually updated you on the progress of my studies. The one thing you requested to know, and I neglected it! I will attempt to earn forgiveness by sharing some thoughts on my classes. _

_ I feel that, in each of the forms of the different arts, there are so many perspectives to learn! Countless rules to internalize and apply, only to break them with purpose later. Scale and perspective in art, music theory, forms and rules of writing and poetry, among so many others. All so deep and complex in themselves before even attempting to throw them out the window (figuratively, Logan would insist I add). _

_ Patton, Logan, and Remus all have settled quite comfortably into their studies as well by now, well on their way to their respective careers. Logan still breezes through absolutely everything, with time to help Patton and I maintain high standards of work as well. Not that Patton isn’t capable enough on his own by far, but the extra structure and consistency in his work and study habits does him wonders, as it does for me in a field of study that doesn’t lend itself to structure quite as neatly as Logan’s. _

_ Exams are next week, and if Logan has anything to say about it, we shall all pass with flying colors. _

_ Yours with love, _

_ Roman Prince _

* * *

_ Dear Stormcloud, _

_ I survived the exams! And even did quite well on them, might I add. Now that I’m used to the process thanks to Logan and Patton’s support, I feel confident I’ll never fail again like that disastrous first semester!. (I suppose I can admit that could be more due to the fact that I’m taking classes that better suit my strengths, but I’ll claim what victory I can!) _

_ Now, for what I’ve truly been dying to write to you about. Even now, I can hardly believe it’s true. Someone bring me back to earth! _

_ I won a playwriting contest for the Theatre Department! It was only a one-act (I’m nowhere near ready to pick apart and overanalyze an entire full-length play to get it perfect enough to the extent it would require yet), but I still produced the best piece! Not only that, but the vast majority of those I competed against were upperclassmen with a good amount more experience behind them! _

_ Not only that, but I was cast in my first show with an actual notable role! We are producing “Much Ado About Nothing”, and I shall be playing the lovestruck, passionate Claudio! (I would add noble, but at times his actions leave that description rather in question…) _

_ I also must ask forgiveness in advance for the extreme overuse of overly-enthusiastic punctuation and exclamation, both before and after this apology, for that is not even the best news to date. So, you’ll simply have to manage reading it as is a bit longer. _

_ Finally the best news of all- Patton, Logan, Remus, and I are going to New York City over the long weekend! Could there be a more perfect city of my dreams? I’ve always been so close, yet it’s always felt a world away. Can I really be so close to finally seeing that bustling heaven? Broadway, the museums, the history and culture, I’m absolutely dying to see it all! _

_ Not only that, but take a guess as to who is to be our guide while in the city? None other than the enchanting Mister Virgil Tempesta. And what do you think he’s going to take us to see? Romeo and Juliet! Have what complaints against it you will, I think it’s beautifully tragic! Such mesmerizing words, such heartbreaking love, Shakespeare truly was a genius worthy of his reputation. I’ve read it so many times, and can’t believe I’ll finally be able to experience it as it was intended- living and breathing on the stage. I could never in my wildest dreams have imagined such an amazing gift as dear Mister Virgil is giving me. I only hope he enjoys himself as much as I’m sure to. _

_ Can't wait to tell you of all my adventures! _

_ With love, _

_ Roman Prince _

* * *

Shock. 

Virgil still couldn’t get over the complete shock of actually having gone so far out on a limb as to reach out to Logan and invite all of the housemates up to New York. Virgil knew in the back of his mind that the overwhelming pride at Romans recent accomplishments and successes would come later, but panic was winning out at the present moment. Even now, staring at the proof in the letters he was holding confirming that, yes, Virgil had in fact done just about the most impulsive thing he could imagine and arranged a weekend specifically to see Roman, he could barely process the reality of what he'd done. What had he been thinking?!

Not that he wasn’t certain Roman would love every second in the city practically tailor made for him. Virgil had the benefit of having much better insight into what would make the trip beyond perfect for Roman then he would have had without the letters. Even with that insight, Virgil had still obsessed over every little detail- which show to take them to, which museums Roman would like best while still proving entertaining to the rest of the groups, which restaurants were the absolute must visits. With all that planning, Virgil still new no matter what, Roman would leave the city completely enchanted. T he very idea he would leave dissatisfied with New York was laughable. Greater was the fear Roman would be dissatisfied… with him.

Before Virgil had come to realize just how deep he feelings for the young man had grown, it was merely a nerve wracking, (though still thrilling), adventure into discovering the true man behind the letters that had captured his interest so completely. Finding someone he could relate to and be himself with so completely with had taken Virgil completely off guard, but had been an additional perk that was still more exciting then it was terrifying.

Now… now that Virgil felt something far more real and lasting for the would-be royal, he had so much more to lose. Roman had only ever seen him in select moments, at his very best. Virgil couldn't help but wonder if he was truly enough to capture Romans attention and heart long term. Would his interest grow stronger, or grow cool the more he truly came to know Virgil? Once the mystery and novelty Virgil brought wore off, what feelings would remain?

“Well”, Virgil thought to himself with an anxious, resigned sigh, “the damage has been done. With any luck, I’ll know next week. One way or another.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup... Virgil questioning his life choices on literally everything... great dramatic fuel! Comments and kudos make my day, hope you enjoyed and I'll see you next time!


	14. Letter 13- Oh Broadway, Here I Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil get's to hear Roman's thoughts on their much anticipated trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS FOR THE NEW EP IN THE NOTES_ So... anyone else lose their ever-loving mind at the new Sanders Asides???!!! Not just me? Ok, good to know. #ThePrinxietywasstrongwiththisone. Two seconds later and I would already die for Nico!!! Might be too soon to say this, but I may have a brief flash of an idea for a new story stealing the Nico meets the Sides bandwagon that's going around... no promises, but keep an eye out to see if I manage to pull it together into a full story. Till then, enjoy the next chapter!

_ Dear Stormcloud, _

_ How can I even begin to describe what a glorious, magical time I’ve just had? How do people who’ve been to New York ever manage to force themselves to leave? I’ve already begun counting the moments until I have means and time to return! Is it true that Mr. Morris said you live there? How do you ever accomplish anything productive with so many glorious distractions all around? _

_ We arrived late Thursday night for the long weekend holiday and settled into our rooms. After breakfast at the hotel, we first met up with dear Mister Tempesta in central park. Virgil seemed stunned and surprisingly touched by the gift I'd brought him as a thank you for arranging everything- a deep purple scarf. It was the least I could have done, and I'm sure he's received far more impressive gifts. From there, he escorted us to the Museum of Natural History. Seeing so many displays from so many periods of history and from all over the world was incredibly fascinating, I could have stayed there all day! Even Remus was entertained by the sheer variety of artifacts on display. I do have to admit despite my enjoyment, perhaps no one was more engrossed than Logan (though Patton had plenty of extra entertainment watching Logan’s captivation and listening to him discuss the various exhibits…) _

_ Mister Virgil then escorted us to lunch at a restaurant that served italian food, which has only just began making its way to America. It was the first time I’d ever tried such fancy food, and it was all mouthwatering. We shared portions of our meals so we could all try as much as possible. I could rave for days about the pasta alone, but what I will truly crave every day until i can get my hands on it again is the newest import to the states, Pizza. If you’ve never tried it, you’ve never lived! _

_ The afternoon was spent touring the Metropolitan Museum of Art. We were all astounded by the vast array of talent and variety in art styles, Patton and I due to our studies in art and Logan for the vast amounts of history and technique involved. Virgil was an incredible guide through both museums, he was so well informed about everything from the pieces themselves to the most efficient way to go about seeing everything. _

_ And seeing  **Romeo and Juliet** \- could I be any closer to heaven? I was enraptured every second from the moment the curtain went up! Remus sat on the end, while I secretly ensured Patton and Logan sat next to each other (our little secret), leaving me to sit next to Mister Virgil.  _

_ We talked before, in between, and after the show, and it felt as if no time at all had passed between our meetings, as if we’d known each other for years. He grew adorably concerned at my admittedly emotional response to the end (even though I l knew it was coming), and only relaxed once I’d assured him it was the most breathtaking thing I’d ever witnessed. I told him I’d never be able to thank him for giving me the weekend of a lifetime, and I could swear I caught him blushing! (Though I’m sure my reaction wasn't much subtler when he gave me the most stunning bouquet of roses at the end of the night.) _

_ All too soon, we were on the train ride home from the most glorious weekend I may ever have. Nothing could have ruined it, not even when discussions of my past history came up among our group. Usually, I hate to even think about it, feeling like I’ll never escape the orphanage and truly belong in my new world.  _

_ But now… Now I feel like I really do, like I’m truly on my way to earning my chance to belong. I can acknowledge where I’ve come from, but know I’m making my way somewhere far better. _

__

_ Yours always with love, _

_ Roman _

* * *

Virgil could barely contain himself from squealing in a ridiculously undefined way as he collapsed backwards into his bed, letter held against his chest and beaming like a besotted teenager. He still failed to understand how the day had gone so perfectly, mostly due to being a mess of nerves any time there was a lull in conversation or activity, or when his conversations with Roman slowed and didn’t serve as a sufficient distraction.

When Roman had broken down in tears at the closing scene of the show, Virgil thought the entire experience had been ruined. Roman was upset, and no matter how much he seemed to have been enjoying the trip so far, Virgil was immediately convinced that Roman’s apparently negative reaction would taint the entire trip.

Despite Virgil apologizing profusely, Roman couldn't have been sweeter in his reassurances that his response was anything but negative. Virgil was such an emotional jumble by that point, it was no wonder that the unexpected praise and gratitude from Roman had reduced him to a blushing mess. He shuddered to think how much more Roman would have expounded upon that point if the low theater lights hadn’t hid the severity of just how crimson he was sure he’d been!

Much as it scared him to dare hope… could this be the beginning of a courtship? Was Roman looking for that sort of thing? He knew it was something Roman wanted more than almost anything, but how soon? And what was he even looking for?

There was still so much to be considered, not the least of which was how, if, and when to breach the subject of Virgil’s true identity as Stormcloud (he’d almost decided against the roses for that very reason, fearing Roman would make the connection from Stormcloud’s previous gift to him Freshman year). Despite all that, Virgil couldn’t prevent the hope from beginning to grow that maybe… just maybe...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos to the new episode for finally making me feel valid in writing Virgil's reaction in a way I've wanted to forever and having it actually be an in character response now! Basically, Virgil reading the letter is endcard Virgil because happy Virgil and Roman was something I desperately needed from that ep and they delivered! Also, forever stan Roman being obsessed with Pizza, had to include it after checking to be sure that pizza was indeed introduced to America not too long before this. Kudos are always appreciated, and I always love chatting in the comments! Hope you enjoyed it and I'll see you in the next chapter.


	15. Letter 14- Sophomore Triumphs and Endings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman's Sophomore year is coming to a close. Virgil debates how to handle his feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back everyone! This chapter is a little shorter, but I feel like I laid some good groundwork for what's coming soon... NO SPOILERS THOUGH! Hope you all enjoy, and just so you know, I did indeed start the new Sanders Sides fic I mentioned. It will likely be fairly short , probably only 6-12 chapters, but check it out if you want something extra to read! Would love to see you there, but while you're here, on with the story!

_Dear Stormcloud,_

_I've been going back and forth for days on how to best address the incredibly generous check you sent me. First off, I will share my thanks, which I shall never be able to express enough for not only the check, but everything you've done for me. However, that leads me to my second point. Please let this be the last time you send such a gift, excepting Holidays and other such special circumstances, and still always within reason._

_That's not to say I'm not grateful, considering I have already expressed how much I truly am. That's the problem- you've given me absolutely everything already. The more your generosity piles up, the less of a chance I'll ever have to repay you. Well, not repay perhaps, I know that is the last thing you would ever expect or want. More like... measure up. Will I ever truly be worthy of all you have already invested in my life? I am trying every day to become so, but I fear any outstanding generosity aside from what I previously mentioned will only make that goal feel more and more unattainable. Please don't be offended by my request, say you won't? For me?_

_But now, onto happier things. After so much preparation, I finally made my triumphant debut as Claudio! I had envisioned in my head just how much of a rush being on stage would be, the thrill of the audience seeing this piece of art brought to life after so much love and work. No matter how good my imagination, I could never in all my life have prepared myself for the pure, intoxicating, addictive thrill of standing on that stage, listening to the audiences final roar of applause. How will I ever manage to keep myself going until the next show once this one ends? There's no way I'll ever be able to go back to living without such a feeling in my life!_

_As if that wasn't enough, I couldn't have had a better group of people to support me. Remus, Logan, Patton, all were in attendance and raved at my talent (much to my embarrassment). Even dear Mister Tempesta somehow found time to make his way here to see me perform. I was incredibly touched, him putting in all that effort to support me. How could I have ever imagined having such amazing group of people to call family?_

_I have truly come to terms with what the hardest thing was for me at Griffinswood- always being told to be realistic, to stop letting my imagination keep me from focusing more important things in life. Working hard, being responsible, imagination had no place in such things. But you know what? What else is there to make life worth it if not to imagine something better? A better dream, a better way of treating people or doing things, or just a better way of living! You have to have something to hold onto to make the rest of it all worth it, to help you live through the worst, the darkest of what life throws at you. If you can imagine something better, you can have hope through anything._

_Wow, how philosophical college has made me! I was not prepared for this letter to include quite so many deep thoughts. I suppose it is forgivable occasionally, considering my last letter was merely my gushing about New York for an obscene number of pages. No doubt by know you've grown accustomed to the lack of consistency in the tone of my letters, and at the very least find it bearable if not hopefully enjoyable. Perhaps one day you'll finally give in and send a response to that question yourself. No, I haven't given up and never will, so ha!_

_Love always,_

_Roman Prince_

* * *

Family.

_Family._

That word kept coming back to Virgil again and again. Virgil knew it didn't exactly mean Roman had the same types of feelings for him as Virgil did for the young actor. Not that it wasn't a possibility... no, he was reading too much into things again! Regardless, Virgil couldn't help but feel overwhelmed that, in whatever capacity, he had somehow come to be viewed by Roman as one of the closest people in his life. It was an honor Virgil wasn't even sure he was given among many members of his actual family, and it meant the world to him. Seeing how genuinely thrilled Roman had been to see him at the show had kept him on an emotional high for days, knowing how much his mere presence had meant to Roman. Regardless, the letter brought up questions, questions he'd been asking for at least the last few of Roman's letters now but still had no answer to.

Virgil couldn't help his thoughts from asking one question in particular relentlessly- and now what?

Virgil cherished every bit of time he'd spent with Roman, and wouldn't trade a second of that time for anything in the world. But the fact was, his time was slipping away. Summer was close at hand, marking half way through Roman's education, and Virgil was still no closer to making any progress in moving their relationship beyond what it already was. Even his trip to see Roman's performance hadn't been enough to finally confront his fears and just be honest with the younger man. The longer he waited, the greater chance someone else would come along to sweep Roman off his feet- someone closer to his own age, someone more outgoing, someone not terrified to make themselves a more constant presence in Romans life for fear of losing what they already had.

Virgil could admit it to himself now- that's likely why he'd had such a forceful reaction to hearing of Roman's interactions with Patton's brother. Knowing that the young man would probably have no qualms of going after Roman if he set his sights on him, no fears or anxieties of not having his feelings returned. He was everything Virgil wasn't sure he could ever be. 

If only there was some way Virgil could _know..._ Could have even the slightest bit of confidence that the attachment Roman felt towards him was something more than he felt for his other companions, or at the very least had the potential to become so. The whole ordeal would still be utterly terrifying, but if Virgil could just have that to hold on to, could have just enough assurance that an attempt on his part to become closer to Roman would be welcome and reciprocated...

"Who am I kidding," Virgil muttered, "Unless he makes the first move, it's hopeless. Me making the first step would take nothing short of a bombshell, I don't have it in me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh poor sweet Virgil... don't ask if you don't want to receive... muahaha. Fair warning- brace yourselves, there are gonna be some... frustrating lapses of judgment coming up... just be patient and hold off on bringing out the pitchforks and torches lol. There is a point in the long run I promise!
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated, and I'll see you all very soon!


	16. Sophomore Summer Letters 1- I Couldn't Know Someone Less

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman gets some disappointing demands, Virgil feels the fallout of his interference.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M FINALLY BACK!!! I'm so sorry for the wait, and have to thank you all so much for your patience. I got sick for a few days around Halloween, and for some reason, it threw me into a giant creative funk I've had the hardest time trying to shake. Also, this chapter was kinda a tough one too, because it was... well... tricky, trying to get the right balance of certain aspects in this chapter so it would feel like it still made sense despite some... tricky developments plotwise. You'll see what I mean, but for now, enjoy!

_Dear Stormcloud,_

_You'll never guess what an amazing invitation I've just received. The Moral’s have asked me to join Patton and Janus as a guest assistant instructor at a summer camp for the arts! Patton's parents have connections through old friends, who said they would be delighted to have us. Patton is more than disappointed that Logan is unable to accept their invitation as well, but he got two part time offers to help at both a library and research lab, and the offers were so outstanding there was really no way he could refuse. I’m sure he’ll do his best to make his way for a visit if he can. Remus has already made other arrangements as well, probably for the best considering I’m not sure how much use a future Coroner would prove at an arts camp…_

_Anyway, I can hardly wait! I'll be helping mostly with heading the Theatre classes, but I'll also be assisting in Music and Art as well. Aside from the classes, there are fancy dinners and dances every Saturday night. Doesn't that sound heavenly? Perhaps the perfect setting for a summer romance, hopeless romantic that I am..._

_Wasn't it so generous of them to invite me? Apparently they felt they had to make it happen however they could with how much Patton and Janus talk about me. I'm so happy to have made such a positive impression._

_I realize this seems very short, but I suppose I felt it right to inform you of my plans. You can be comforted that I am settled and you don't have to worry about me a bit this summer._

_With love until I write again,_

_Roman Prince._

* * *

_Dear Stormcloud,_

_Your secretary has just written that "Mr. Dantes" prefers that I don't accept the Moral's invitation, but should again spend my summer at the Havenswood Playhouse._

_Why? How could you not allow me such an incredible chance?_

_I simply can't turn this invitation down, Patton would be crushed if I couldn't come. I already feel terribly about how much he's sure to miss Logan. I'm a poor substitute on my own when he had his heart set on us both attending, but it's better than nothing at all. Janus was also going to help me look into potential agents and other such legal necessities for when I graduate. I could be so much further ahead in starting to build a network and a name for myself with his help._

_This could be such great experience to add to my resume, I need this so badly to stand out against my peers. The more places I am chosen to work, the better my prospects, surely you can see that. They desperately need the help, and Havenswood is so well known, surely they can spare me? Please, I've so rarely asked anything of you, please don't ask me to turn them down._

_I await your response,_

_Roman Prince_

* * *

_Sir. In obedience to your wishes restated in the second message from your secretary, I prepare to make my journey to Havenswood as commanded. The Moral’s have been informed of my declining their offer. I leave this weekend._

_R. Prince_

* * *

_Dear Stormcloud,_

_One month. One month since my last letter. I know I know, it’s no one’s fault but mine that I didn’t follow through my normal frequency of contacting you. To be honest, I’ve had very little affection for you as of late. Be furious with me if you will, it’s true. I honestly couldn’t stand the thought of having anything to do with you._

_You’ll never know just how much you let me down, not allowing me to accept spending the summer with Patton. I did as you asked because you have put so much of your time and resources into me, I didn’t feel I had any right to disregard what you wanted. You must have your reasons, though I don’t pretend to understand what they may be._

_This whole ordeal has made me realize one thing- there’s simply no way I could know you less. I feel that I have made it obvious in my letters that I want nothing more than to make you believe I’m worthy of your effort and attention. .But, when it comes right down to it, the reality is that I don’t know you. At all._

_Do you realize how it feels for me, writing month after month, wondering if you even care at all? Once in two years I’ve received a reply, when I was sick last year. How is it right that I hear nothing all that time, but then when it suits you, then you’re perfectly fine reaching out and making your demands known despite my own wishes?_

_I’m sorry, I know I’m being harsh, but now I feel I’ve done what I needed in order to move past it. For now, I believe I’ve spoken my piece, and have come to terms with the way things played out. I may still be upset, but I’m sure I’ll move past this sooner rather than later. Despite everything, I don’t want to stay angry at you. You’re one of the few people I have in the world, and our current disagreement isn’t worth being upset over to me anymore. I did make some commendable progress this summer with my writing and performing, and that’s brought me a great deal of comfort and pride. I can hardly wait to put them to use at school this fall! I doubt anyone else has been as productive this summer! Will write again much sooner, promise._

_Yours with love still,_

_Roman Prince_

* * *

Groaning, Virgil tossed the latest of Roman’s summer letters aside. Months and months he’d waited for Roman’s reply, each day having to resist the urge to reach out in some form, either as “Stormcloud” or the “Secretary”. 

He only wished he could toss away the sick, twisted pit of guilt in his stomach as easily. 

He’d messed up. Bad. He’d known it was a mistake before he’d even sent the first message insisting Roman carry out his summer as originally planned. Once again, one mere mention in that first letter of that… Janus character… and Virgil lost all sense of coherency or reason. Roman attempting to use time spent with Janus as a selling point of the arrangement in his later letter had only caused Virgil to spiral further, but could he blame himself? 

Virgil had had his heart set on ‘conveniently’ creating plenty of reasons to make himself available at Havenswood throughout Romans stay before Roman had first written to him his desire to change plans. Sharing all of the best parts of the magnificent place in real life, not just talking and reminiscing about their favorite parts. When Virgil had thought of losing out on that chance in favor of Roman dancing his nights away with Janus (well, ok, Janus was bad, but really anyone would be equally as painful), he’d snapped. Again.

After receiving Roman’s note that he was headed to Havenswood, the unguarded venom dripping from the letter had driven Virgil into the first of many panic attacks in recent months. In Virgil’s mind, he deserved every one of them. Virgil hadn’t even been able to bear the thought of showing his face at Havenswood yet, sure that there would be no way he could look Roman in the eye feeling as horrid as he did. He’d also realised just how terrible it would be of him, taking advantage of Roman in his vulnerable state and essentially using comforting him to his advantage.

Once Virgil had finally drug himself out of what he knew was a pathetic pity party of self-hatred, he determined he was going to set things right, immediately. Only problem was, he knew he couldn’t mend things as Stormcloud, at least not yet. Eventually, but not when everything was still so raw and painful for Roman. However, that didn’t mean the problem was going to be ignored. 

Stormcloud couldn’t do anything, but now that Roman was in a better, less compromising place emotionally, it was past time for a certain “Dear Mister Tempesta” made an appearance. He was determined to make Roman’s time at Havenswood worth everything he had sacrificed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup. Love makes the best of us into idiots. That and the whole "saying or doing something you'd never actually do in person when anonymity is a thing" were not a good combo for poor Virgil. That's my spin/personal interpretation for this story on that part of the novel/musical anyway. Hopefully he learned his lesson about using his powers for evil... (time will tell...) Thank you so much for reading, comment and leave Kudos, and I'll see you all soon here and in my other stories!


	17. Sophomore Summer Letters 2- Making it Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil has a lot to make up to Roman for. Can Roman's summer be saved?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back everyone! Thank you again so much for your patience, I've been trying to get a lot of relicensing stuff done for my job so it's been a little hectic, (I feel like roadblocks have become the story of my writing life lately...) but I'm excited to finally bring this chapter to you! I also made a slight change to the timeline of the last chapter and had Roman only there a month before Virgil went instead of two, since I needed to have Virgil there for more of the summer then I originally realized I had. That problem fixed, enjoy Virgil's frantic attempts to fix his messes!

_ Dear Stormcloud, _

_ I can hardly believe my luck that, after the scolding I felt obligated to give you in my last few letters, I have the greatest pleasure in giving some of the best possible news. You’ll never guess who has just been announced to be a guest creator at Havenswood Playhouse! Only Mister Virgil Tempesta himself! He wrote to Mr. Direttore to request a collaboration for the summer, and of course the Playhouse leapt at the chance to have such a well known name attached to their season. _

_ Everyone, myself perhaps most of all, eagerly ensured they were involved in at least one workshop or project Virgil was scheduled to work on. I restrained from attaching myself to every project possible only due to my desire to avoid the irritation of my fellow cast and crew, not wanting to seem as if I was seeking preferential treatment. Honestly, that was the farthest thing from my mind. It’s true our previous relations could give me an advantage, but in the moment I only desired to spend as much time in the company of someone I’d missed more than I’d realized. _

_ More to come in future letters I’m sure For now, I have no doubt Havenswood’s frantic preparation for Virgil’s arrival and in making a good impression will provide plenty of distractions while waiting. Till then, farewell. _

_ Yours, and full of anticipation, _

_ Roman Prince _

* * *

_ Dear Stormcloud, _

_ Finally, finally, Mister Virgil is here! I never thought I’d write these words, but in comparison with the anxious tension that prevailed among the newest members of the cast and crew at Havenswood, my nerves about Virgil’s arrival were positively tame!  _

_ Those few who have been with the Playhouse since Virgil’s previous connection with it knew what to expect from him and were far calmer. They had few reservations about his stay at all, merely a desire to ensure that everything showcased the excellent standard they were more than confident Havenswood could live up to as long as everyone was at their best. _

_ The newest members of the company… handled it with less composure. They questioned if Virgil would prove to be some combination of eccentric, demanding, harshly critical, or even impossibly difficult. Since so little is known of him or how he conducts his work aside from his solitary, dare I add mysterious and slightly brooding and private reputation, I suppose some of these conclusions aren’t entirely surprising.  _

_ However, nothing could have been farther from the truth! If anything, Virgil deferred more to the expertise and input of those around him and what they brought to the table then anyone had expected, myself included. Virgil provided some brilliant ideas of his own, true, but he also proved to be invaluable in helping realize the full vizions of the projects he was contributing to as well. For every piece of work he could claim sole responsibility for, he had just as many instances of enhancing another’s work while taking as little credit for his portion of help as he could get away with. _

_ The productions are still in the extremely early stages, so I very much look forward to continuing this account as work picks up speed! _

_ With Love, _

_ Roman Prince _

* * *

_ Dear Stormcloud- _

_ We are well into our season now, hence my need to apologize for my lack of writing due to a shockingly low amount of spare time to compose any letters. To begin, I feel almost too lucky, sometimes, how incredibly perfect everything has played out this summer.  _

_ I feared that any allusion to my previous encounters with Mister Virgil would be met with hostility and resentment if there was the slightest hint of preferential treatment were I to prove successful. Imagine my delight when, during my first discussion with Virgil when the time finally came for us to work on the same assignment, he was able to thoroughly convince me that he was in no way connected to any portion of the production process that could lead to our being accused of any such thing. Any decisions made about my positions or assignments were out of Virgil’s hands, and that news was a great burden off my shoulders. That made it all the more satisfying when, through my talent alone, I earned several significant roles in the shows this season! Everyone couldn't have been more congratulatory or supportive, and I feel truly lucky to be in the rare position to say that. _

_ Since Virgil had no connection whatsoever to my success, we both felt no agitation collaborating and spending our time together frequently outside what was strictly required for the productions. (Well, I suppose he was a bit reserved about the idea still, but I charmed him into agreeing to making the most of the little time we had to catch up in the end). In fact, we got almost an overwhelming number of comments and praise for how well we worked together and complemented one another. Working closely on the productions (mostly the sets, the costumes, and the makeup), sharing our own personal works with one another, discussing even more in depth interests we’d only briefly had a chance to discuss previously. _

_ I discovered we both take our work so seriously, because we are so afraid of what our work will say and present about us to the world. Despite Virgil’s reputation, he still cares so much about putting everything into his work, not simply relying on that reputation. When he’s able to let go of some of those fears, it’s as if he’s a completely different person. I love being able to make him laugh, though it pains me when he tries to reign himself in far too soon for my liking or hide his grins behind his hands in such moments. When we banter and tease, I almost feel as if he enjoys it as much as I do, and I trust he’s not merely humoring me until he grows bored with me. _

_ I wish I could write more, but after so many months of both behind the scenes and on stage work, I need to make sure not to overtax myself now that the shows are up and running. I will trust that this letter will find you well, and I will write again soon.  _

_ Speaking of where and whom I’m writing to, I deeply wanted to ask Mister Virgil if he knew you since you both live in New York, but always felt odd posing the question. Surely being of similar social status you must both run in similar circles? Will this be the first time you finally respond to one of my questions? You see, I have not given up, despite your stubbornness gained over your supposed very many more years of experience than I! I’m determined to be persistent in this matter, so you’ll just have to answer my questions or suffer my repeated pestering. You find it endearing, admit you do! _

_ All my love as always, _

_ Roman Prince _

* * *

Once he’d finally got home from various meetings and appointments with agents and other such hassles, Virgil had almost leapt up the stairs to finally read all of Roman’s letters from the summer, finally just finishing the last one he would likely write before school started again in just a few weeks. Virgil’s return trip being so far delayed it had finally gotten him home painfully late, coupled with frustratingly early appointments he couldn’t afford to make bad impressions in had kept him from being able to read Romans letters to gage how well he’d been able to mend his stupidity in ruining Roman’s summer plans.

Virgil felt the weight of the world leave his shoulders as he confirmed he’d been able to make Roman’s summer bearable, he even dared so far as to say enjoyable. Originally, Virgil hadn’t intended to be spending quite so much time with Roman (and subsequently fall oh so much further for the young actor). His original intention had merely been to make the season, and thereby hopefully Roman’s experience in that season, nothing short of perfection in as many ways as he could without calling undue harm to Roman’s credibility or talent by appearing to show the favoritism Roman himself had been wise to be weary of as well.

Another main factor in Virgil initially keeping a bit of distance was due to him feeling horrid at the thought of taking advantage of Roman potentially latching onto their relationship due to his disappointment at not spending the summer with Patton’s family. However, though he seemed to struggle quite a bit and be more withdrawn in the beginning, Roman seemed to plunge headfirst into everything at the festival with limitless excitement.once he was eventually able to get immersed into the preparations. Once that happened, and once Roman started expressing desires to spend time together, Virgil had been far too tempted to say no, knowing Roman was in a better place emotionally.

Virgil had rarely been happier, swapping compliments and feedback on each other's work with Roman, exploring their favorite spots both at the playhouse and in the surrounding areas. It had been unbearable for Virgil to leave after such amazing months and so much time with Roman that summer. Roman would finish out the completion of striking everything from the season until returning to school, but Virgil had been obligated to return home for his business responsibilities

All Virgil could think now was… was he prepared for any of this? He’d now spent an entire summer frequently spending time with the young man he only seemed to love more each time they met, each letter he received. He feared, more than anything, that his heart couldn’t take it if Roman decided he couldn’t feel the same way.The fact that Roman worried if Virgil would tire him was absolutely laughable, considering he feared the reverse every time they met. It had already been unbearable for Virgil to consider taking the chance of losing Roman by letting him spend the summer with Patton and  _ Janus. _ Could he ever imagine a future where, if Roman so chose, Virgil could handle letting him go?

Shaking himself out of his pakicked spiral with an annoyed huff, Virgil smiled as he pinned the latest letters to the wall near his desk and forced himself to look at the bigger picture. He still had two school years and one summer before Roman completed school. There was no rush. Virgil would continue taking their relationship as calmly and normally as he could manage, given the unusual circumstances involved. It only ruined his peace of mind to obsess over the what ifs. If the what ifs happened, he would handle them and cope as best he could manage, and that’s all he could ask of himself. That’s what Roman deserved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, it was so great to have you all for another chapter. Let me know what you thought, and I look forward to continuing to plug away at this story and my others as much as I possibly can, so keep an eye out here and watch for those other updates as well!

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have part one! Not sure how often updates will be, we'll see how it goes. I'll shoot for once every week or two, but I'd like to pretty much have it done before I post any more so I'm satisfied with how I mesh all of the Sides and other characters into the original story, want to make sure everything and everyone is planned well and fits into it nicely! Till then, see you all soon!


End file.
